Leyendo los diarios de un semidiós
by SIdney-blue
Summary: Después de leer los cinco primeros libros de la saga de Percy Jackson, en el Olimpo aparece otro libro más...
1. ¿Otro libro?

**Disclaimer:** Personajes, escenarios y demás cosas, pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

* * *

—Aquí acaba—anunció Rachel cerrando el libro _El Último Héroe del Olimpo._

Todos los presentes en la Sala de Tronos del Olimpo, se removieron en sus asientos, ya habían sido cinco libros, sólo faltaban cinco más, los más importantes, al menos para siete jóvenes semidioses, quienes querían saber cómo llevarían a cabo la profecía.

Zeus dio un gran suspiro pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo más, una carta con un libro apareció frente a ellos.

Todos abrieron los ojos, Apolo que estaba más cerca de la aparecida carta, la tomó.

— ¿Acaso ese es otro libro?—preguntó Jason asombrado y con cierto fastidio, Piper le dirigió una mirada indicando que guardara silencio.

— ¡Oh vamos!, no hemos terminado los diez libros que mandaron, y ya nos envían otro—se quejó Travis

—Tienen que admitirlo viejo, nuestra vida es muy interesante—alardeó Leo, desde su sitio.

—Si sabes, que los libros giran en torno a la vida de Percy—contraatacó Piper riendo.

—Si Reina de belleza, pero acabamos de terminar de leer Los dioses del Olimpo, y ya fue lanzada la profecía de los siete lo cual quiere decir que narrarán nuestras aventuras en _Los Héroes del Olimpo_—concluyó Leo orgulloso

— ¡Quieres Leer de una vez Apolo! —ordenaron a la vez todos los dioses.

—Si ya voy, ya voy—contestó refunfuñando el susodicho

_"Semidioses y dioses, acabaron de leer, los cinco libros de la serie dioses del olimpo, antes de continuar con los siguientes cinco libros, deberán leer diarios de un semidiós, es una colección de sucesos que complementan lo que se leerá próximamente."_

_Las Parcas_

—Pareciera que espiaran todo lo que hacemos— dijo Percy cruzándose de brazos.

—Y miren el título: _Diarios Semidiós_, no les basta con narrar nuestras misiones sino también nuestra vida diaria—atinó a decir Annabeth con cierto recelo. Los semidioses presentes asintieron totalmente de acuerdo.

—Y pensar que nosotros nos consideran grandes Héroes, estos chicos ya van por diez libros y ahora resulta que tienen un libro complementario—le susurró Orión a Teseo ya Hercules, estos negaron con la cabeza.

—No parece muy largo el libro—comentó Poseidón viendo el grosor del libro.

—Si tu cerebro no resistiría tanta cultura literaria—se mofó Atenea, haciendo enojar al dios del mar.

— ¿Estás admitiendo que los libros donde hablan del hijo del tío P, los consideras cultura literaria? —enarcó ambas cejas Apolo.

La diosa de la sabiduría se quedó sin palabras.

—Yo…yo... no quise decir eso además él no es el único en los libros—balbuceó la diosa.

—Pero por algo su nombre está en los títulos Ate— dijo divertidamente Afrodita.

—Lo ves sobrinita— canturreó Poseidón con una sonrisa. Atenea hervía de rabia

Los semidioses empezaron a murmurar y susurrarse cosas como, la curiosa portada, la aparición del libro, ¿Por qué Leo no tenía su propio libro?, entre otras…

— ¿Quién lee esta vez?—formuló Hera, para que los dioses dejaran de discutir y resignada a seguir escuchando la vida de los semidioses.

—Bahh, yo lo haré, cuanto antes acabemos mejor— murmuró Ares tomando el libro, esto sorprendió a todos.

—**Carta…**—empezó a leer

—Ya éste asunto de las cartas me está poniendo nerviosa—susurró Hazel.

—Nos damos cuenta— murmura Nico, apartándose un poco de una gema preciosa que apareció junto a su asiento, puesto que él estaba sentado a un lado de Hazel

Teseo que estaba junto a ellos pareció asombrado

— ¿De dónde Salió éste diamante?

— ¡No lo toques!— reaccionaron Hazel y Nico a la vez, viendo que al antiguo Héroe iba a tomarlo

— ¡Ok calmados los dos!, no lo tocaré —dijo mirando raro a los semidioses, al mismo tiempo que se giraba para escuchar la lectura. Los 2 hijos de Hades/Plutón suspiraron aliviados. Frank quien apenas se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado hace algunos momentos abrazo tiernamente a la morena.

—Romanos, nunca se sabe—bufó por lo bajo Teseo, afortunadamente la legion que allí se encontraba no lo escuchó.

—Yo soy griego— se defendió Nico, quien estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo.

—Podemos leer de una vez— pidió Atenea. Ares se aclaró la garganta y comenzó

**Querido Joven semidiós**

**Tu destino te espera. Ahora que has descubierto tu verdadera familia, debes prepárate para un arduo futuro:**

—Cuando dice arduo, es muy muy en serio—comentó Percy

— Deberíamos tomar nota y decirle eso a cada nuevo campista—opinó Leo

— ¿Qué no te agrada nuestra grata bienvenida?—ironizó Connor. Leo rodó los ojos

—Por eso el campamento Júpiter tiene un folleto de orientación a los nuevos— se enorgulleció Reyna. Los Romanos presentes asintieron.

—Yo nunca leí ese folleto—refunfuñó Percy, pero antes que Reyna pudiera decirle algo Annabeth lo abrazó

—Pueden dejar que mi padre terminé—gruñó Clarisse

Ares sonrió y continúo con la lectura.

**Luchar contra monstruos, vivir aventuras a través del mundo **

—Enfrentarse a la muerte— susurraron los semidioses

**Y tener que convivir con los temperamentales dioses griegos y romanos. No te envidio.**

— ¿Temperamentales? —alzó una ceja Atenea. El resto de los olímpicos arrugaron el entrecejo.

—Siempre supe que el más normal era yo— habló para sí Hades.

—Tienen que admitir que es cierto, sin ofender mi señora Artemisa —dijo Thalia cruzándose de brazos. Mientras los semidioses presentes asentían

— ¡¿Quién escribió esa carta?! —explotó Zeus

—Por favor, Ares continua, antes que más preguntas se formulen— pidió Hestia negando con la cabeza.

**Espero que este volumen te ayude en tus viajes.**

—Creo que nos mandaron el libro muy tarde— comentó Connor por lo bajo

—Y que no puedes llevar un libro "en caso de aburrirte", en cualquier misión— opinó Thalia mirando a Annabeth, la cual le sacó la lengua.

**He estado mucho tiempo reflexionando antes de publicar estas historias, ya que me fueron entregadas en estricta confidencia.**

—Pues no reflexionó mucho— murmuró Atenea aun molesta por cómo les había llamado la extraña carta.

**De todas maneras, tu supervivencia es lo primero y este libro te dará una vista interna del mundo de los semidioses: información que quizá te ayude a mantenerte con vida. Comenzaremos con "El diario de Luke Castellan".**

Todos fruncieron el ceño al escuchar eso, Annabeth bajó la cabeza, Percy tomó la mano de Annabeth en señal de apoyo.

— ¿Ese tal Luke tenía un diario?—se extrañó Leo

— ¿Qué los héroes no podemos tener uno?— defendieron los Stoll algo nerviosos

—Jajajajaja no me digan que los bromistas del campamento ¿tienen un diario secreto?, Oh ya se es rosadito, con una llave secreta— se burló Clarisse. Todos comenzaron a reír. Menos Hermes y que al igual que sus hijos estaba muy serio y Thalia que conocía perfectamente el origen de ese diario.

— ¡Es muy varonil! — reprocharon los gemelos, encogiéndose en sus asientos

— ¡Basta!—sentenció Zeus

— ¿También tienes un diario cierto hermano?—rió Poseidón

El rey del Olimpo fulminó con la mirada a Poseidón, a tal punto que la sala quedo en silencio, tras ver lo serio que se puso el dios. Ares entendió que debía continuar

**Durante años, muchos lectores y campistas del campamento Mestizo me han pedido que explique la historia de los primeros días de Luke, viviendo aventuras junto a Thalia y Annabeth antes que llegaran al campamento.**

— ¿Quiere decir que ustedes conocen a este tipo? —inquirió Hermes observando a los semidioses

—No conocemos a nadie que pueda narrar todo lo que hemos hecho—se defendió Percy.

—Ehh si…—murmuraron nerviosos los Stoll, con el resto de campistas de la cabaña de Hermes y algunos campistas de las cabañas de Deméter, Ares, Hefesto y Apolo.

Ares le importaba muy poco, así que siguió leyendo

**He sido bastante reacio a hacerlo, ya que ni a Annabeth ni a Thalia les gusta hablar de aquella época **

—Al finalizar este libro me dirán ¿quien escribió esto y porque nos conoce?— amenazó Thalia dirigiéndole una mirada no muy bonita a los Stoll.

Estos asintieron asustados.

Annabeth le cambió de pronto el semblante, al recordar aquellos tiempos antes de entrar al campamento. Percy le soltó la mano, para abrazarla, ya no le importaba que su "suegra" le siguiera mirando con ganas de incinerarlo.

**La única información esta manuscrita por la misma mano de Luke, en su diario original que el mismo Quirón me dio hace unos años**

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al único centauro de la sala.

—Viniendo de ti Quirón, es incomprensible— admitió Atenea incrédula por lo que había hecho el entrenador del campamento

— ¿Se...señor es capaz de hacer eso? —se extrañó Grover

—Vaya... vaya a quien le confiamos nuestras cosas—negó indignado con la cabeza Leo.

— ¡¿Así que lo conoces y le das información de nosotros?! —cuestionó molesta Annabeth.

—Y yo que creía irresponsable a Dionisio—murmuró Ares. Mientras el dios de vino que no había hablado en un buen rato sino que se entretuvo con unas uvas, le lanzaba una mirada hosca

—Mira quien lo dice—dijo con una semi sonrisa Hefesto, que por primera vez en casi toda la lectura hablaba.

— ¿Te quieres meter conmigo? Ya verás te romperé la otra pierna —aseveró enojado Ares. Afrodita le lanzo una de sus miradas a Ares lo que pareció calmarlo

Todos parecían escandalizados, Mientras Quirón veía a todos lados

—Eh..Eh yo..yo no recuerdo haber entregado ninguna pertenencia de Luke, cuando su sudario fue quemado, sus cosas, las tomaron sus hermanos—balbuceaba el centauro.

—Pero en las cajas no había ningún diario—rememoró Connor alzando una ceja

—Hay mi querido Quirón, jamás les gustarás a las chicas, si haces estas cosas—intervino Afrodita

Pero más quejas y reclamos no tardaron en aparecer.

— ¡Silencio!—ordenó Zeus, ya fastidiado detener que poner "el orden". Nuevamente la sala calló por completo. —Ares lee, en cuanto ti Quirón al terminar los libros tendremos una seria conversación

Todos asintieron, Quirón trago ruidosamente, pero no dijo más nada.

**He pensado en, a pesar de todo, compartir un poco de esa historia por una vez. Pueda que sea de ayuda para entender qué malogró a un semidiós tan prometedor.**

—Él fue al final un héroe—comentó por lo bajo Percy. Los semidioses del Campamento Mestizo le dieron la razón

Leo quien trataba de recordar lo leído hace unos momentos en los cinco libros anteriores sólo se dedicó a asentir.

Annabeth se le escapó una pequeña lágrima, a Thalia igual pero ella la disimuló un poco más**.**

**En este pasaje sabrás cómo Thalia y Luke llegaron a Richmond, Virginia, persiguiendo una cabra mágica.**

— ¿Cabra mágica? —pregunto ceñudo Jason y los romanos presentes.

Hades curiosamente intercambio miradas con Poseidón y soltaron unas pequeñas risitas. Apolo las captó y comprendió todo, por lo cual empezó a reír también. Las diosas se taparon la cara, menos Afrodita quien sentía simpatía por el animal.

Zeus los fulminó con la mirada.

—Pronto sabrás hermano—respondió Thalia, tapando su cara con sus manos, recordando los dolores de cabeza que la cabra de su padre les hizo pasar.

— ¿Que les extraña?, ustedes tienen un elefante de guerra—habló Leo con una enorme sonrisa, que la borró al instante trasver la cara de Reyna y Otavian. Los héroes del pasado, ante lo dicho por el hijo de Hefesto les brilló los ojos, en serio querían conocer a ese elefante.

— ¡Leo!—reclamó Piper pegándole en brazo

— ¡Auch! Sólo decía—se excusó el chico sobándose el brazo—Jason controla a la agresiva de tu novia.

—Pipes, amor, ya hemos hablado de esto, es malo pegarle a los niños—Intervino el rubio tomando la mano de su novia. Está embozó una sonrisa divertida

—Hey—se quejó el hijo de Hefesto. Mientras Piper le sacaba la lengua

—A este ritmo no acabaremos nunca—dijo de mal humor Hades

El dios de la guerra retomó la lectura

**Cómo estuvieron a punto de morir en una casa del terror y conocieron a una joven llamada Annabeth. También he añadido un mapa del invernadero de Alcione en Richmond. A pesar del daño descrito en la historia, el edificio ha sido reconstruido lo que puede traer problemas. Si te venturas a entrar ten cuidado. Puede seguir conteniendo tesoros, pero lo más seguro es que también haya monstruos y trampas.**

—Todo eso por un simple libro—murmuró Nico

—Es mi hijo después de todo—sonrió victorioso Hermes

Poseidón negó con la cabeza

—Pero no es mejor que el mío, sino no tuviera un simple capitulo en un libro —se burló el dios del mar infantilmente. Percy se mantuvo en silencio.

—Ambos cállense, que mi chica Clarisse, les hizo tragar polvo a ambos—contrarrestó Ares, para seguir leyendo

**Nuestra segunda historia me pondrá seguramente en problemas con Hermes.**

Todos automáticamente dirigieron sus miradas al mensajero de los dioses. Hermes se rascó la barbilla, para recordar que se mencionaba en el libro.

— ¡Que nuestro amigo no se pase de listo! —fueron las palabras del mencionado.

**"Percy Jackson y el caduceo de Hermes", describe un incidente vergonzoso del dios de los viajeros, que quiso resolver disimuladamente con la ayuda de Percy y Annabeth.**

Percy y Annabeth soltaron una carcajada al recordar el incidente con Caco. El resto los observaba intrigantes.

— ¿Planeabas ocultarnos algo?— enarcó Zeus una ceja

Hermes se puso rojo, más no sabía si por la rabia o por la vergüenza de lo que se leería en el segundo capítulo del libro.

**Cronológicamente, la historia sucede entre el Último Héroe del Olimpo y El héroe Perdido, en los días cuando Percy y Annabeth acababan de comenzar a salir, antes de que Percy desapareciera.**

Atenea bufó molesta. Afrodita suspiró(al igual que sus hijos) y empezó a tararear una canción de lo hermoso que era el amor.

Percy y Annabeth le dirigieron miradas ácidas a Hera.

**Es un buen ejemplo de cómo la rutina de los semidioses puede verse interrumpida en un momento de crisis de Monte Olimpo.**

—Sucede muy seguido— comentaron, algunos rodando los ojos.

—Y ni hablar del peine de Afrodita…

—No me hagas contar aquí mismo, tus innecesarias cosas perdidas—aseveró la diosa del amor, mirando fijamente a su "tío" Hades

** ¡Aunque vayas de picnic al Central Park, siempre lleva contigo tu espada! Hermes me ha amenazado con un correo lento, un servicio de Internet pésimo y unas acciones bursátiles horribles si publico esta historia .Espero que estuviera bromeando**

—Puedes apostar que no es una broma—gruño Hermes.

—Pero si a la final, las señales y redes son mías—se extrañó Hefesto

—Soy el dios de los ladrones, que puedes esperar, además muchas de esas líneas las gestionó yo, pero el punto es que mi querido escritor recibirá una visita mía—aseveró Hermes removiéndose en su trono

—Ares—suplicó Hestia indicándole al dios que leyera

**Después de esa historia, he añadido una entrevista con George y Martha**

Percy sonrió, después de todo sentía un poco de simpatía por los reptiles

— ¿Quiénes son…?—empezaron algunos semidioses. Pero el dios de la guerra ya estaba harto de interrupciones así que hizo caso omiso a lo dicho

** Las serpientes de Hermes,**

—Ahhh—respondieron al unísono. Los dioses rodaron los ojos.

** Igual que el retrato de semidioses importantes que puedes reconocer durante tus misiones.**

— ¡Hay fotos nuestras! —exclamó emocionado y sorprendido Leo

—Semidioses importantes Valdez—recalcó Piper

—Yo soy importante—se indignó el usuario del fuego

—No creo que Thalia se haya prestado para algo así—dijo Annabeth mirando a su amiga.

—Por supuesto— contestó algo dudosa la hija de Zeus, tratando de recordar algo.

**Entre ellos está Thalia Grace. Ella no quería hacerse una fotografía, pero nos arreglamos para convencerla.**

—Hay está tu "Por supuesto"—dijeron los hijos de Hermes y Apolo

—Ya recuerdo quien es esta gente—bufó irritada la mencionada

—Jajajajaja ¿hay una foto de la cara de pino?, díganme que la veremos al finalizar la lectura—pidió entre risas Percy

— ¿Qué tan mal puedes salir hermana? —continuó Jason también entre risas

—Perseus Jackson no me busques porque me encontrarás—amenazó Thalia furiosa—Y ni una palabra Jason

—Yo también quiero esa foto—dijo curiosamente con una risa Nico

Annabeth, Rachel, Piper, Jason y Hazel miraron a Nico, este tuvo un leve sonrojo

Afrodita captó todo, asintiendo maliciosamente.

**A continuación, "Leo Valdez y la búsqueda de Buford" nos llevará detrás de las cámaras en el Búnker 9 **

— ¡Sí!, ¡tengo mi propio capitulo!—exclamó divertido Leo

—Amigo, si hablaran del extraño aparato ese, será super aburrido—advirtió Jason. Leo lo veía con expresión Dramática

— ¿Hay un Bunker en el Campamento Mestizo? —se atrevió a preguntar Frank

—Bueno...esto…si pero solo para los hijos de Hefesto—contestó nervioso Leo, puesto que ese sitio era secreto, aunque después de la lectura ya no sería tan secreto.

— ¿Le pones nombres a tus inventos?— le preguntó Orión viendo al chico

—Todo buen inventor lo hace—finalizó contestando la pregunta Leo. Todos negaron ante la ocurrencia de su amigo

Ares observó a los chicos, y fijó sus ojos en el libro, no quería seguir escuchando del esposo de su mujer. Que a la vez era su hermano

**Mientras Leo intenta construir el Argo II (también conocido como "La flamante y ardiente máquina de guerra").**

—Esa chatarra ¿Es una flamante arma de guerra?—dijo burlonamente Otavian. Leo ardía de rabia

— ¿Acabas de decirle chatarra a mi barco? No querrás meterte con el barco de un semidiós, te recuerdo que solo ere un "legado" de Apolo…

—Leo, siéntate ahora mismo— ante el encanto vocal de Piper el chico, sintió unas inmensas ganas de volver a su asiento.

Reyna empezó a regañar a Octavian. Los dioses no parecían interesarse en ello, el solo pensar en sus formas romanas le causaba jaquecas

Ares parecía divertirse con la pelea que se iba formar, pero antes de que Leo pudiera despedazar al romano y con las miradas de Hera y Hestia, era mejor continuar.

**Aprenderás que los encuentros con monstruos pueden incluso suceder en las fronteras del campamento Mestizo y en este ejemplo, Leo se mete de pleno en algún lio potencialmente catastrófico.**

—Ya te pareces a Percy, Valdez—se lamentó Malcom

— ¡Oye! —se quejó el ojiverde

—Sabes que es verdad Sesos de Alga— dijo sonriéndole dulcemente Annabeth a su novio

—Cierto "Sesos de Alga"— imitaron Thalia, Nico y Rachel lanzándoles besistos. El hijo de Poseidón se sonrojo.

—Pero si mis catástrofes suelen ser más calientes que las de Percy—presumió Leo con una sonrisa coqueta

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirieron los campistas y Artemisa al unísono

**Incluyendo unas psicóticas chicas fiesteras,**

—Se los dije—sonrió orgulloso el hijo de Hefesto

—Chicas fiesteras, hombre deberíamos leer las aventuras de este chico— habló sonriendo Apolo. Hermes estuvo totalmente de acuerdo al igual que Hefesto.

— ¡Hombres!—replicaron Atenea, Hestia, Hera y Artemisa

—Seguro eran hijas de Afrodita—recriminó Artemisa

Las hijas de afrodita se indignaron, incluyendo Piper quien era la única que no actuaba como tal.

— ¡No te metas con mis hijas mojigata! —aseveró Afrodita

—No, eso no parece en nada a los líos de mi hijo—comentó Poseidón, pensando lo divertido que sería una misión con chicas fiesteras

—Pero si quieres chicas fiesteras en tus misiones solo dímelo mi querido Percy—vaciló la diosa del amor guiñándole un ojo

—Eso sería muy interesante— Afirmó Rachel, pues quería ver la cara celosa de Annabeth

Percy se puso totalmente rojo

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Sesos de Algas—le susurró furiosa Annabeth en el oído a Percy

**Mesas andantes y materiales explosivos. Incluso con la ayuda de Piper y Jason, **

—Mis fieles compañeros— suspiró pestañando Leo

—Siempre metiéndonos en tus líos— negaron con la cabeza Jason y Piper

**No está claro que sea capaz de sobrevivir a los sucesos. También he incluido un diagrama del Búnker 9, aunque te aviso que es sólo un dibujo. Nadie ni siquiera Leo, ha descubierto todos los túneles secretos y salas escondidas del Bunker No podemos más que suponer lo grande intricado que es el lugar.**

— ¡Exijo ver ese dibujo! —pidió Leo, quien creía que ya conocía todo el Bunker

—Calma muchacho, espera que leamos—dijo su padre.

**Finalmente la historia más peligrosa de todas: el hijo de la magia. El tema es tan fuerte que ni siquiera pude escribirlo por mí mismo. No había forma que pudiera acercar lo suficiente al joven semidiós Alabaster para entrevistarme con él.**

— ¿Quién es Ala…Alabistec? — preguntó confuso Percy

—Alabaster, luego leeremos de él, debe ser hijo de Hécate—respondió Annabeth

—Primera vez que escuchó de él—comenta Piper. Los demás semidioses asintieron

Los dioses y héroes del pasado quedaron pensativos al escuchar el nombre del joven.

** Podría haber sabido que yo era un agente del Campamento Mestizo y me habría hecho desvanecerme con tan solo verme. **

—Con que agente del campamento…—Comenzaron los hijos de Atenea,viendo al dios del vino, y director del Campamento, el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

Quirón volvió a palidecer pero no dijo nada.

**Mi hijo, Haley, que sólo tiene dieciséis al igual que Percy Jackson,**

—Yo no conozco ningún Haley— susurró Percy

—Nunca han dicho que los conozcas cerebro de algas— rodó Thalia los ojos

** Escribió "Hijo de la magia", expresamente para este libro, y debo decir que ha intentado responder algunas preguntas que era incluso misterios para mí.**

— ¡Sabía que no podía saber tanto de nosotros!— exclamó Annabeth emocionada

**¿Quién controla a la Niebla y cómo? **

—Eso es fácil—contestó con simpleza Thalia sonriendo.

—Seeh no es tan difícil—apoyó Rachel

—Siempre quise saber ¿cómo haces eso con la niebla? —se quejó el hijo del dios del mar

—1000 dracmas y te enseño—ofertó la pelinegra.

—Pero si pronto lo sabremos—comentó Grover, quien había estado muy callado

—Cállate niño cabra— se molestó Thalia al ver como su negocio se arruinaba

**¿Por qué los monstruos son capaces de percibir a los semidioses? **

—Esa es una buena pregunta—murmuró Leo

**¿Qué les pasó a los semidioses que lucharon en la batalla de Manhattan? Todas esas contestaciones están respondidas en "Hijo de la magia". Hallarás qué abre la puerta de una parte completamente nueva y extremadamente pelianguda del mundo de Percy Jackson.**

—Parece anunció de presentador de televisión—habló Hermes con una mueca al escuchar leer a Ares

— ¡¿El mundo de Percy Jackson?!— Gritó Zeus— ¿Desde cuándo todo gira en manos de un semidiós?

—Pues se lo merece, por algo haya tantos libros, y de muchas victorias ganadas por este joven — opinó Hestia, para disgusto del rey del Olimpo y la diosa de la sabiduría. Percy, Annabeth y un grupo de semidioses sonrieron agradecidos a la diosa.

**Espero que los Diarios Semidiós te ayuden a prepararte para tu propia aventura. Cómo Annabeth te diría, el conocimiento es un arma. **

Atenea y Annabeth arrugaron la cara. Los que conocían a Annabeth rieron, menos la cabaña seis

—Te conoce Chica lista—susurró Percy dándole un beso en la mejilla

**Te deseo suerte, joven lector. Ten tu armadura y tus armas a mano. Mantente alerta. Y recuerda, ¡no estás solo!**

**Con cariño**

**R.R**

**Escriba Sénior **

**Campamento Mestizo, Long Island, Nueva York**

—Esta fue toda la carta, de nuestro queridísimo "Agente del Campamento"—Concluyó Ares

—Tienen que admitir que fue una buena introducción—dijo Apolo con una media sonrisa

—Sobre todo eso del Caduceo de Hermes—rieron el resto de los dioses

Hermes parecía matarlas con la mirada

— ¿Quién va a leer ahora? —preguntó Zeus

—Yo…Yo leeré después de todo la primera parte trata de mi hijo—razonó más calmado Hermes, tomando el libro, profirió un suspiro. Annabeth y Thalia se miraron mutuamente como preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación.

**—El diario de Luke Castellan—**

* * *

Notitas:

¡Hola! bien si llegaste hasta acá abajo, muchísimas gracias por leer.

Esta idea me estaba rondando la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, y me anime a publicarla, amo esa clase de historias donde los personajes leen los libros. Pero en particular escogí que leyeran el libro complementario, Diarios de un semidiós, suelo describir en mis historias el ambiente y otras cosas, pero en particular en esta( que es la primera que subo a esta pagina) no lo hice mucho,ya explicare el por qué.

Acerca de la trama: bien es algo obvio explicar que están leyendo en el Olimpo, tanto dioses como semidioses griegos y romanos, no quise hacer una introducción como en muchos fics donde se leen los libros, puesto que en este ya han leído los cinco primeros libros, por lo cual ya esta como que el ambiente donde todos ya se conocieron y eso.  


Percy, Annabeth,Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Reyna, Octavian, vienen de la Marca de Athenea, justo después del encuentro de Percy y Annabeth.

¿Quieren que Luke este presente?

En caso de que tenga éxito,nos leemos pronto

¿Review? :)


	2. El diario de Luke

**Disclaimer:** Personajes, escenarios y demás cosas, pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

* * *

—**El diario de Luke Castellan—**

—Ehh señor—carraspeó Quirón para sorpresa de todos, interrumpiendo así al dios de los viajeros—creo que lo más conveniente es que algún semidiós lea éste capítulo.

Todos quedaron pensativos, pero los campistas que conocieron a Luke, sabían que sus pensamientos en cuanto a los Olímpicos, no eran precisamente buenos.

—Quirón tiene razón—afirmaron al unísono Annabeth y Thalia.

Hermes iba a protestar, pero Perseo saltó de su asiento.

—Leeré yo—se ofreció el héroe. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. A regañadientes el dios le entrego el libro.

**Me llamo Luke**

—Noo—ironizaron algunos chicos de la cabaña de Ares y Apolo

—Esa no es la forma de comenzar un diario—murmuraron los Stoll

—Es cierto ¿y "el querido"? —se extrañó Leo. Pero calló al ver la mirada de todos puestas en él. —Quiero decir, los diarios suelen…eh…comenzar así…jeje

—Sigue leyendo Perseo—mandó Hera

**En realidad, no sé si seré capaz de mantener este diario. Mi vida es bastante alocada**

—Sii—estuvieron todos de acuerdo

Perseo miró toda la sala de reojo por encima del libro que tenía entre sus manos, pero no dijo nada, se dispuso a seguir.

**Pero le he prometido a un anciano que lo intentaría.**

Todos se extrañaron, Thalia dirigió una mirada cargada de furia a Apolo.

**Después de lo que ha pasado hoy…Bueno se lo debo. Mis manos me tiemblan mientras estoy aquí haciendo mi guardia. No me puedo quitar las horribles imágenes de la cabeza.**

—Ni que fuera visto a Medusa—bromearon algunos.

Poseidón puso una cara seria. Atenea mantuvo su porte serio, pero a la vez victorioso.

—Buenoo…—empezó Thalia, pero su voz se quebró.

Perseo siguió con la lectura, dejando a todos intrigantes por la reacción de la hija de Zeus.

**Tengo unas pocas horas antes que las chicas despierten. Quizá si puedo escribir la historia, pueda quitármelo de la cabeza. Será mejor que comience con la cabra mágica.**

—Y dale con la cabra—dijo Nico. Grover le miró indignado.

— ¿Algún problema? —preguntó disgustado Zeus

Todos negaron. A Thalia no le agradaba mucho la idea de recordar ese día.

—La cabra es lo de menos, ¿acaso dijo escribir?, ¡en una guardia! —se extrañó Leo.

—No creo que en una guardia allá mucho que hacer—argumentó Jason.

**Durante tres días, Thalía y yo perseguimos esa cabra por toda Virginia. No estoy seguro por qué exactamente. En mi opinión la cabra no parecía especial, pero Thalía estaba más inquieta de lo normal.**

—Cuando no—murmuró Percy viendo a su prima. Esta le sacó la lengua

Artemisa sonrió un poco, después de todo gracias a ese ímpetu, su grupo de cazadoras se mantenía en pie.

**Estaba convencida de que era una señal de su padre, Zeus. Sí, su padre es un dios griego.**

— ¡Que insolencia! —Espetó Zeus— ¿solamente dios griego?, yo soy rey del olimpo, uno de los tres grandes, los cielos…

—No empecemos hermano, no es para tanto—bramó Poseidón rodando los ojos.

—Tampoco estoy muy orgullosa de ello—murmuró Thalia, pero solo Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo y Hazel lograron escucharla.

**Y también lo es el mío. Somos semidioses. Si crees que eso suena muy guay, piénsatelo de nuevo.**

—Aun lo estamos pensando—dijeron todos los semidioses, poniendo incomodos a los dioses.

—Todos los días—dijo para si Will

**Los semidioses son imanes de monstruos.**

Todos se estremecieron.

**Todas esas horribilidades de la Grecia Antigua…**

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron indignados todos los dioses, incluso Hermes.

— Jumm… ¿seguro que el chico no era romano?—espetó la diosa de la sabiduría, removiéndose en su trono.

—Como se atrev…—pero Reyna antes de continuar se sentó de nuevo, aunque fuese Minerva, no era conveniente luchar con un dios, o una diosa en todo caso.

— ¡Madre! —gritó exasperada Annabeth, quien más que segura sabia lo griego que era su amigo.

—Ehh…puedo terminar de leer—preguntó cansíamente Perseo—Y por favor antes que se forme una pelea greco-romana ¡Déjenme terminar lo que el hijo de Hermes quería decir!

Todos seguían incomodos por la situación, pero guardaron silencio.

**Como**—recalcó muy bien esa parte. Los dioses rodaron los ojos. —**Como las furias, Las harpías o las gorgonas siguen existiendo.**

—Creo que ustedes no son ninguno de ellos—masculló Thalia. Hera la fulminó con la mirada.

—Más respeto hija—pidió el rey del Olimpo, aclarándose la garganta.

—Perseo—

Éste asintió, diciéndose mentalmente, que no volvería ofrecerse para leer.

**Y pueden percibir a los héroes como nosotros a millas de distancia. Por eso Thalia y yo pasamos gran parte de nuestras vidas corriendo por nuestras vidas. Nuestros súper-poderosos padres ni siquiera nos hablan y mucho menos nos ayudan. ¿Por qué?**

—Si ¿por qué?—preguntaron, más que molestos ¿dolidos? Todos los semidioses tantos griegos como romanos.

Los dioses no sabían que responder ante eso, se miraban nerviosos.

—Creo que la respuesta llenaría un diario entero—bufó Thalia, mirando sus manos.

**Si intentara explicarlo, llenaría un diario entero,**

Todos se asombraron con la similitud entre el chico y la teniente de las cazadoras. Aunque estaban totalmente de acuerdo.

**Por lo que proseguiré con mi historia.**

**De todos modos, esta cabra había ido apareciendo al azar, siempre alejada de nosotros. Siempre que intentábamos acércanos, la cabra se desvanecía y aparecía más lejos, como si nos estuviera levando hacia algún lugar. Por mi la habríamos dejado ir, pero Thalia no sabía cómo explicar que estaba convencida de que era importante, pero ella y yo habíamos vivido tantas aventuras juntos que había aprendido a confiar en su juicio.**

—Awww el amor empieza con la confianza—chilló Afrodita

Thalia se medió sonrojó. Nico soltó un pequeño gruñido, el cual fue escuchado por Hazel y Frank.

—Afrodita, te recuerdo que es una de mis cazadoras—intervino Artemisa

—Hay Arty sabes…

— ¡No me llames así! —se escandalizo la diosa, ante el apodo impuesto.

Perseo carraspeó y las diosas guardaron silencio, por lo cual siguió leyendo

**Por lo que seguimos a la cabra. De madrugada, llegamos a Richmond. Recorrimos un estrecho puente que cruzaba un tranquilo rio cuyas aguas tenían un tono verdoso, pasaron unos parques boscosos y unos cementerios de la Guerra Civil. Mientras nos acercamos al centro de la ciudad, nos dejamos llevar por entre unos adormilados vecindarios de casas de tejados rojos con vallas muy juntas, con porches blancos y pequeños jardines.**

**Me imaginé todas aquellas familias normales viviendo en aquellas casas acogedoras. Me pregunté cómo sería tener un hogar, saber de dónde vendría mi próxima comida, sin tener que preocuparme por ser comido por monstruos cada día. Había estado huyendo desde que solo tenía nueve años, hacía cinco años. A duras penas recordaba cómo era dormir en una cama de verdad.**

Todos los presentes se sintieron tristes al instante.

—Yo también llegué a preguntarme eso—confesó un campista de la cabaña de Apolo

Annabeth hundió su cara en el pecho de Percy. Éste la abrazo con más fuerza.

Hermes se sentía extrañamente culpable, las miradas de reproché hacia él no tardaron en aparecer.

—En mi defensa, todo es culpa de la estúpida ley de mi padre— se excusó molesto

Zeus sabia en parte que era cierto, no protesto.

**Después de haber caminado una milla, mis pies comenzaban a sentirse como si se hubieran derretido en mis zapatos. Deseaba que pudiéramos encontrar un lugar para descansar, quizá conseguir algo de comida. En cambio de eso, encontramos la cabra.**

—Eso no es tan malo, pueden comer a la cabra—opinó con simpleza Leo. Algunos rieron por dicho comentario, mientras Thalia y su padre estaban fulminando con la mirada al joven.

—Sera mejor que no vuelvas a insultar al animal—le susurró Jason a su mejor amigo. Leo rodó los ojos y empezó a murmurar cosas como "es solo una cabra", "su carne debe ser sabrosa"

**La calle por la que íbamos se abrió a un gran parque circular. Unas majestuosas mansiones de tejados rojos encaraban una rotonda. En medio del círculo, en lo alto de un pedestal de mármol blanco de siete metros, había un tipo de bronce sentado en un caballo.**

¿la estatua de Robert E. Lee? —se extrañó Atenea. Todos menos sus hijos, se mostraron confusos.

—Si dejas que Perseo lea sabremos a donde se dirigen—dijo exasperado Apolo—Perseo.

El mencionado asintió y retomó la lectura.

**Pastando en la base del monumento estaba la cabra.**

**¡Escóndete! —Thalia me arrastró detrás de una hilera de arbustos.**

**Es sólo una cabra—dije por milésima vez —¿Por qué…?**

**Es especial—insistió Thalia—Es uno de los animales sagrados de mi padre. Su nombre es Amaltea.**

—Jajajajajaja, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —rio Leo

—Jajajaja si, parece nombre de…—pero los Stoll callaron al sentir la mirada penetrante de Zeus.

**Nunca antes había mencionado el nombre de la cabra. Me pregunté por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Thalia no le tenía miedo a muchas cosas.**

—Jajajajajaja—estallaron en risas Percy y Nico para curiosidad de todos. Annabeth negaba con la cabeza por la reacción infantil de los chicos.

—Entre esas muchas cosas puede salir a relucir las Alturas—comentó aun entre risas Percy.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas? —preguntó asombrado Jason

—No recuerdas, creo que leímos en uno de los libros—corroboró Frank, antes que Thalia, quien estaba con una cara no precisamente de felicidad, pudiera contestar la pregunta de su hermano.

—Con miedo a las alturas o no, sigue siendo una chica muy valiente—comentó Hermes, para sorpresa de todos.

**Sólo tenía doce, dos años más pequeña que yo, pero si la vieras bajando por la calle, te apartarías de su camino.**

**Vestía botas de cuero negro, pantalones negros y una chaqueta de cuero deshilada con botones Punks.**

Con cada descripción Afrodita movía su cabeza para los lados en señal de desaprobación.

**Su cabello era oscuro y lo tenía recortado como si unos animales se lo hubieran arrancado a zarpazos.**

La sala entera se llenó de risas.

—Gracias Luke—gruñó Thalia.

**Sus intensos ojos azules te taladraban como si estuviera considerando la mejor forma de pegarte una paliza. Si era algo que la asustaba, tenía que tomármelo en serio.**

—Ni que fueran a buscar a la cabra en la punta de un edificio—comentaron a coro los Stoll. Provocando la risa de los semidioses, que recordaban el hecho de que la hija de Zeus le temiera a las alturas.

Por su parte Nico, Percy, Annabeth y Jason empezaban a preocuparse, pues Thalia lucia molesta.

— **¿Has visto esta cabra antes? —pregunté. Asintió de mala gana.**

—**En los Ángeles, la noche que hui. Amaltea me guió fuera de la ciudad. Y después, la noche que tú y yo nos conocimos…me guió hasta ti.**

**Me quedé mirando a Thalia. Todo lo que sabía era que nuestro encuentro había sido accidental Nos chocamos el uno con el otro en la cueva de un dragón fuera de Charleston y nos unimos para mantenernos con vida.**

— ¿Por qué todo lo que es "accidental" para nosotros tiene que conllevar algún monstruo? —cuestionó irritado Frank.

—Así es nuestra vida, ya nos acostumbramos—contestó Percy, mientras volvía a abrazar a Annabeth.

**Pero Thalia nunca había mencionado ninguna cabra. Igual que con su antigua vida en Los Ángeles, a Thalia no le gustaba hablar de ello. Yo la respetaba demasiado como para entrometerme. Sabía que su madre se había enamorado de Zeus.**

Lo que faltaba—bufó enojada Hera.

Ya escuchaste cariño, Perseo repite de nuevo lo que leíste, "Su madre" ,no yo—se justificó el rey del Olimpo.

Todos en especial Thalia y Jason abrieron los ojos de par en par.

—Disculpa, pero ¿cómo fue que nació el pretor de Roma?— señaló entre risas Poseidón.

—Cállate Poseidón, que fue una de esas transformaciones Romanas que a veces no suceden —volvió a defenderse el dios.

Lo más impactados eran los romanos.

—Gracias, por decirme que fui un error de tu desorden greco-romano —dijo sarcásticamente Jason. Piper le abrazó y empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

—No, no hijo eso no es lo que quise decir, nunca olvide a tu madre, por algo la busque aun siendo Júpiter…—empezaba hablar el dios, con dificultad, ya que pensaba en su forma romana. Hera no soportaba más

¡Lo sabía!, ¡No aguantare más esto! —explotó la diosa del matrimonio. Pero fue frenada por Hestia.

—Querida, recuerda no podemos irnos hasta no acabar todos los libros—le recordó. Todos se mantenían al expectativa la diosa a regañadientes se sentó de nuevo en su trono. Hestia le hacía señas a Perseo para que leyera.

**Al cabo de un tiempo, Zeus se había marchado, como todo os dioses acaban haciendo. Su madre se lo había tomado mal, bebiendo y haciendo cosas alocadas (no sé los detalles) hasta que al final Thalia había decido huir. En otras palabras su pasado era muy parecido al mío.**

Hermes seguía sintiéndose incómodo. Y el tenso ambiente que se había formado no ayudaba.

**Thalia respiraba entrecortadamente.**

—**Luke, cuando Amaltea aparece, algo importante está a punto de suceder…algo peligroso. Es como una advertencia de Zeus, o una guía.**

— **¿A qué?**

—**No lo sé…pero mira—señaló al otro lado de la calle—Esta vez no ha desaparecido. Debemos estar cerca de lo que sea a lo que nos lleva.**

**Thalia tenía razón. La cabra estaba allí de pie, a menos de cien metros mordisqueando con gracia la hierba de la base del monumento.**

— ¿Cómo mordisqueas con gracia? —se atrevió a preguntar Travis. Ocasionando la risa de algunos

—De todo, lo que hasta ahora se ha leído ¿esa es tu pregunta?— enarcó Clarisse una ceja.

**No era ningún experto en animales de corral, pero Amaltea parecía extraña ahora que estábamos más cerca. Tenía unos cuernos curvos como un carnero, pero las ubres hinchadas de una hembra y su lanudo pelaje gris… ¿estaba brillando?, Unos mechones de luz parecían ceñirse a su alrededor como una nube de neón, haciéndola parecer borrosa y fantasmagórica. Un par de autos daban vueltas por la rotonda, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de la cabra radioactiva.**

—Pues obvio por la…—empezaron algunos

—Shhhh—interrumpieron a los chicos, prácticamente toda la sala.

—Hijo continúa, mientras más rápido mejor—le indicó el dios de los cielos a su hijo, que se encontraba leyendo, mientras él se removía incomodo por el hecho que leían acerca de la cabra.

Perseo sujetó con más fuerzas el libro, y volvió a fijar su vista hacia él.

**Aquello no me sorprendió. Había algún tipo de camuflaje mágico que mantenía a los mortales de ver las verdaderas apariencias de los monstruos y de los dioses. Thalia y yo no estábamos seguros de cómo se llamaba aquella fuerza o cómo funcionaba, pero era muy poderosa**

—La niebla—contestaron los semidioses con bastante obviedad. Thalia puso los ojos en blanco

—En aquel entonces no lo sabíamos—atinó a decir la teniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa.

¿Me pregunto que verían los mortales?, pues está claro que no veían esa cabra rara—comentó Leo por lo bajo.

**Los mortales podían ver aquella cabra como un perro callejo, o simplemente no verla.**

—Ohh—musitó Leo al ver que su pregunta la contestaba el mismo libro. Percy y Jason le dirigieron miradas burlonas.

**Thalia me agarró por la muñeca.**

—**Vamos. Quiero intentar hablar con ella.**

—**Primero nos escondemos de la cabra—dije — ¿Ahora quieres hablarle?**

—El chico tiene un muy buen punto—habló Apolo interrumpiendo la lectura

—La chica sabe lo que hace, fíjate logro que el muchacho fuera con ella detrás de la cabra—argumentó el dios de la guerra. Dejando a una pensativa Artemisa.

**Thalia me arrastró fuera los arbustos y me empujó por la calle.**

—Pero que amable de tu parte—se burlaron Percy y Nico mirando a su primita

¿Quieren ver cuán amable, puedo ser? —seguía el juego Thalia con una sonrisa perversa, ocasionando que ambos chicos dejaran de reír de inmediato.

Esa no es la forma de tratar a un chico, querida—repuso Afrodita meneando la cabeza.

**No protesté. Cuando a Thalia se le mete algo en la cabeza, no puedes hacer otra cosa que seguirle la corriente. Siempre acaba consiguiéndolo.**

La nombrada tenía una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Si con métodos, que aseguran el sufrimiento de los demás—murmuró Nico desde su asiento.

**Además no podía dejarla ir sin mí**

—Awww—chilló Afrodita—Me encargare de que Hades haga que este chico reencarne—esto último lo susurró para sí.

Mientras todos reían, por la cara que tenía Thalia, y las hijas de Afrodita morían de ternura.

**Thalia me había salvado la vida una docena de veces. Ella es sólo mi amiga.**

—No le diste la oportunidad, mi Thali—siguió la diosa del amor

¡Mamá! —protestó Piper desde su lugar

—A este paso no acabaremos nunca—gruñó muy bajito Perseo, quien pasó con la mano la hoja para seguir leyendo.

**Tiempo atrás, me había hecho amigo de mortales, pero cada vez que les decía la verdad sobre mí, no me entendían. Les confesaba que era hijo de Hermes, el tipo inmortal que hacía de mensajeros de los dioses con sandalias aladas.**

La sala entera se echó a reír.

—Hago mucho más que eso—se quejó el dios, apoyado de su caduceo, quien no podía creer que su hijo le describiera tan pobremente.

—Al menos tuvo el valor de comentárselo a algún mortal—dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros.

**Les explicaba que los monstruos y los dioses griegos eran reales y que seguían vivos en el mundo moderno. Mis amigos mortales decían:**

"**¡Eso es muy Guay! ¡Ojalá yo fuera un semidiós!" como si fuera algún tipo de juego. Siempre me acababa yendo. Pero Thalia me entendió. Ella era como yo. Ahora que la había encontrado, yo estaba decidido a permanecer con ella.**

Thalia se sonrojó ante las miradas picaras de todos.

—A quien me recuerda…—decía la pelirroja oráculo de Delfos mirando a Percy y Annabeth. Quienes soltaron una risita nerviosa.

**Si quería perseguir aquella cabra mágica que brillaba, entonces lo haríamos, aunque tuviera un mal presentimiento. Nos acercamos a la estatua. La cabra no nos prestó atención. Pastó un poco de hierba, entonces se rascó los cuernos contra la base del monumento. Una placa rezaba: Robert E. Lee**

—Ja` lo sabía—festejó Atenea al escuchar que la estatua era esa que ella había dicho minutos atrás.

—Hay por favor—rodó los ojos el dios del mar.

**No sabía mucho sobre historia**—la cabaña de Atenea negó con la cabeza—**pero estaba seguro de que Lee había sido un general que perdió una guerra.**

**Aquello no debía ser un buen augurio. Thalia se arrodilló frente la cabra.**

— **¿Amaltea? La cabra se giró. Tenía unos tristes ojos ámbar y un collar de bronce alrededor de su cuello. Una difusa luz blanca brillaba alrededor de todo su cuerpo, pero lo que realmente me llamo la atención fueron sus ubres.**

La risa de todos los presentes no tardó en aparecer. El único apenado por lo descrito por su hijo era Hermes y Thalia por razones obvias.

—Tenías tan desesperado a Luke, que hasta se fijaba en un animal—dijo a carcajadas Leo.

—Y en partes, que sólo un macho cabrío, tiene que fijarse—complemento Travis, que no dejaba de reír ante tal cosa.

**Cada Tetilla estaba etiquetada con letras griegas como si fueran tatuajes. Podía leer un poco de griego antiguo, algún tipo de don natural para los semidioses, supongo. Las tetillas decían: Néctar, Leche, Agua, Pepsi, Hielo y Mountain Dew sin azúcar. O quizá leí mal al menos eso espere.**

Todos los semidioses miraron entre maravillados y sorprendidos el libro.

—Nuestro elefante no tiene nada de eso—balbuceó sorprendido Frank.

—Viejo, acaso dijo ¿Pepsi? —se sorprendió Percy

—Eso es lo de menos, ¿Cómo puede dar Hielo? —seguía maravillado Leo.

—Necesitamos algo así en el campamento—murmuró Clarisse.

—Ni hablar—dijeron a la vez Thalia y Annabeth.

—Si saben que esa cabra, no está viva, pues mi padre…—pero antes de seguir Apolo calló. Dejando a todos los semidioses con la intriga

**Thalia miró a los ojos de la cabra.**

—**Amaltea, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Te ha enviado mi padre? La cabra me miró. Parecía estar ofendida, como si fuera intruso en una conversación privada. Di unos pasos hacia atrás resistiéndome a no empuñar mi ara. Oh por cierto mi arma era un palo de Golf. Si, adelante pueden reírse.**

¿Qué…que clase de?.. eso no es un arma—dijo riendo Ares.

A los únicos que parecían causarle gracia era a los hijos de Ares, y algunos inmaduros semidioses.

—Pero miren, si hasta él nos da permiso—decía Clarisse riendo.

**Tenía una espada de bronce celestial, que es mortal para los monstruos, pero la espada se fundió en ácido (una larga historia)**

—Oh, vamos, siempre nos dejan a la expectativa—se quejaron los Stoll.

¿Cómo paso eso? —preguntaron sorprendidos los dioses dirigiéndose a Thalia.

—Es una largaa historia—respondió Thalia en total acuerdo con su viejo amigo.

Ahora lo que tengo es un hierro del nueve que cargaba en la espalda. No demasiado épico que digamos. Si la cabra cargaba contra nosotros, íbamos a estar en problemas.

—Eh…Thalia, ¿estás segura que esta cabra es de tu padre?

—**Es inmortal—dijo Thalia—cuando Zeus era un bebe, su madre Rea le escondió en una cueva…**

**¿Por qué Cronos le quería comer? Había oído esa historia en algún lugar, de cómo el antigua rey titán se había comido a sus propios hijos. Thalía asintió.**

—Ya creo, que superamos esa parte—dijo incómodo el rey del Olimpo.

—Bah, ni que te fueran comido a ti—espetó Poseidón.

—No de nuevo—pidió tapándose con las manos la cara Hestia.

—Mi hermano tiene razón—apoyó Deméter, recordando ese asqueroso suceso.

Los semidioses sentían el estómago revuelto. Inclusive el mismo Perseo, por lo cual se dedicó a seguir leyendo.

—**Por lo tanto esta cabra, Amaltea, cuidó del bebé Zeus en su cuna. Ella le amamantó.**

¿Con Mountain Dew sin azúcar?— preguntaron súper extrañados los Stoll junto con Leo

— **¿Con Mountain Dew sin azúcar?— pregunté.**

Se formó un tenso ambiente alrededor de la mística sala, Los tres bromistas se estremecieron al pensar igual que el héroe caído.

¡No tienen respeto!—espetó levantándose de su trono Zeus.

—Nadie puede morir, mientras leamos—recordó Artemisa. A ver si su padre recapacitaba.

Mientras El hijo de Hefesto y los hermanos hijos de Hermes recuperaban el pulso. Esto si causo una que otras risitas por parte de Percy, Frank, Hazel y Jason.

Annabeth le indicó a Perseo que siguiera con la lectura.

**Thalía frunció el ceño.**

**¿Qué?**

—**Lee las ubres—dije— La cabra tiene cinco sabores además de un dispensador de hielo.**

**Beeeeeeee— baló Amaltea.**

Por acción involuntaria los semidioses griegos voltearon a ver a Grover quien no había comentado hasta ahora nada.

**Thalía dio golpecitos en la cabeza de la cabra.**

—**Está bien. No ha querido insultarte. ¿Por qué nos has guiado aquí, Amaltea? ¿Dónde me quieres llevar?**

**La cabra golpeó sus cuernos contra el monumento. De arriba vino el sonido de un chasquido metálico. Miré hacia arriba y vi al General Lee de bronce mover su brazo derecho.**

**Casi me escondí detrás de la cabra.** **Thalía y yo ya nos habíamos encontrado con varias estatuas mágicas que se movían. Se llamaban autómatas y siempre eran malas noticias.** **No me sentía demasiado emocionado por golpear a Robert E Lee con un hierro del nueve. Afortunadamente, la estatua no atacó. Simplemente señaló a través de la calle. Le lancé una mirada nerviosa a Thalía.**

—Claro, ahora son "miradas nerviosas" —bromeó Connor

Afortunadamente, la estatua no atacó. Simplemente señaló a través de la calle. Le lancé una mirada nerviosa a Thalía.

— **¿De qué va esto?**

**Thalía señaló con la cabeza hacia la dirección en la que señalaba la estatua.**

**Al otro lado de la rotonda había una mansión de ladrillos rojos enterrada en hiedra. A un lado, unos grandes robles rodeados con heno. Las ventanas de la casa estaban cerradas y eran oscuras. Unas blancas columnas torcidas sujetaban un porche en la puerta principal. La puerta estaba pintada de un color negro carbón. Incluso en aquella mañana soleada, el lugar parecía aterrador y lúgubre, como si fuera la casa encantada de Lo que el viento se llevó.**

**Me sentí la boca seca.**

—Tiene que describir exactamente todo—masculló fastidiado Octavian. Afortunadamente nadie lo escuchó.

— ¿Dime que de verdad no entraron allí? —preguntó Percy a su prima. Thalia sólo señaló hacia el libro, y su "hermano" siguió leyendo

— **¿La cabra quiere que vayamos ahí?**

—**Beeeeeeeee —Amaltea movió su cabeza como si estuviera asintiendo.**

**Thalía tocó los cuernos curvos de la cabra.**

—**Gracias, Amaltea… Yo… yo confío en ti.**

**No estaba seguro de por qué, considerando lo asustada que parecía Thalía**

— ¡Yo no estaba asustada! —contradijo la mencionada.

—Thals, pusiste tu confianza en una cabra—mencionó Annabeth

— ¿Y?, nosotros confiamos en Grover —contesto la pelinegra

— ¡Oye! —exclamo el sátiro mencionado

**La cabra me molestaba, y no sólo porque dispensara productos de Pepsi.**

— ¡¿Que tiene contra la Pepsi?! —defendieron los defensores de la bebida

**Había oído algo sobre la cabra de Zeus, algo sobre aquella piel brillante… De repente una niebla apareció alrededor de Amaltea y se la tragó. Una tormenta en miniatura la engulló. Un relámpago retumbó en la tormenta. Cuando la niebla de hubo disuelto, la cabra se había ido.**

Los semidioses e incluso los dioses miraron a Zeus. Este levanto sus manos en señal de no hice nada

**Ni siquiera había podido probar el dispensador de hielo.**

Algunos soltaron una risita.

—No quiere la Pepsi, pero si el hielo—comentó tapándose la cara Travis. Presidente del fortuito Club "Amamos la Pepsi"

**Miré hacia la casa destartalada. Los árboles mohosos a cada lado parecían garras, esperando a atraparnos.**

— **¿Estás segura sobre esto? —pregunté a Thalía.**

**Se giró hacia mí.**

— **Amaltea me lleva hacia cosas buenas. La última vez que apareció, me llevó hasta ti.**

**El cumplido me relajó como una taza de chocolate caliente. Era un imbécil por ello. Thalía podía hacer bajar y subir aquellos ojos azules, decirme unas palabras amables y podía hacer conmigo todo lo que quisiera.**

—Awww—los aullidos de la cabaña de Afrodita, y de la diosa, no tardaron en aparecer, al igual que el sonrojo de la chica

—Sí, si era un imbécil—afirmó Jason, al mismo tiempo que Thalia le daba un golpe en la pierna.

—Por favor hijo, había chicas mejores—sollozó Hermes, Apolo y Ares quienes le oyeron rieron por lo bajo.

**Pero no podía dejar de preguntarme si en Charleston, ¿la cabra le había guiado hacia mí o hacia la cueva del dragón?**

Todos quedaron pensativos, menos los olímpicos que se miraban entre si, en parte algo preocupados

**Resoplé.**

—**Vale. Mansión tétrica, allá vamos.**

**La aldaba de latón tenía la forma de la cara de Medusa, lo que no era una buena señal. Las tablas del suelo del porche crujían bajo nuestros pies. Las contraventanas estaban cayéndose, pero el cristal estaba mugriento y cubierto, por el otro lado, con cortinas oscuras, por lo que no podíamos ver el interior.**

**Thalía llamó.**

**No hubo respuesta.**

—En serio, ¿crees que esa casa pueda pertenecer a alguien…normal? —inquirió algo asustado el hijo de Hefesto

—Nunca creí eso— respondió como si fuera algo muy obvio

—Tienes agallas—halagó Apolo. Quién al entender que casa era esa, se habia puesto serio.

**Intentó forzar el picaporte, pero parecía estar cerrado. Esperaba que se rindiera, en vez de eso me miró, expectante.**

— **¿Puedes hacer lo tuyo?**

**Apreté los dientes.**

—**Odio tener que hacer lo mío.**

—Pero si es un don—se enorgullecieron los hijos de Hermes.

**A pesar de que nunca hubiera conocido a mi padre y aunque tampoco lo quisiera hacer, compartía alguno de sus talentos. Además de ser el mensajero de los dioses, Hermes es el dios de los mercaderes (lo que explica que sea bueno con el dinero),**

La sonrisa presumida del dios aumentaba

**Los viajantes (lo que explica que el estúpido dios abandonara a mi madre y nunca volviera). **

Así como apareció, también se esfumó.

— ¿Qué?, yo nunca…yo…

Pero Perseo siguió leyendo sin prestarle atención. La sala parecía perpleja por el hecho de que el dios de los viajeros no se había dado cuenta de que le llamaron estúpido.

**También era el dios de los ladrones. Había robado cosas como, eh, sí, el rebaño de Apolo,**

El dios miró con los ojos entrecerrado a Hermes.

—Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado ese tema—argumentó Hermes con una suprimida sonrisita.

**Mujeres**

Atenea, Artemisa, Hera y Hestia negaron indignadas. Mientras los semidioses comentaban cosas entre ellos.

**Buenas ideas**

Fue el turno de Hefesto de mirar a su hermano, aun no creía que su hermano robara sus mejores ideas.

**Monederos,**

Los presentes fruncieron el ceño, Hermes se encogió de hombros.

**La cordura de mi madre y mi oportunidad de tener una vida decente. Perdón, ¿ha sonado un tanto resentido? De todas formas, gracias a los divinos dones para robar de mi padre, tengo algunas habilidades de las que no me gusta presumir.**

El dios agachó la cabeza, si puede que haya sido, o aun lo era, un mal padre, pero con lo mucho que amó a May, su hijo favorito, lo odiaba, y había muerto, por su descuido.

Las miradas hoscas de Thalia y Annabeth hacia él no ayudaban.

**Puse mi mano encima del pestillo cerrado de la puerta. Me concentré, percibiendo los mecanismos internos que controlaban el pestillo. Con un clic, éste se abrió. La cerradura del pomo fue aún más fácil. Puse mi mano encima, giré el pomo y la puerta se abrió.**

—**Eso es muy guay—murmuró Thalía, aunque me había visto hacerlo docenas de veces.**

— ¿Con que muy Guay eh? —empezaron Percy, Jason, Nico y Rachel. Thalia miró hacia el piso.

**El umbral de la puerta soltaba un ácido olor malvado, como la respiración de un hombre que se moría.**

—Apolo creo que exageraste—se dirigió el dios del mar al mencionado, tras eso.

Apolo parecía un poco molesto por lo cual no hubo respuesta de sus labios. Los semidioses miraban la escena confundidos menos Thalia.

—Bien, esa cabra los quería muertos—murmuró Hazel aterrado por la idea de entrar a un lugar así.

— ¿Respiración de un hombre que se moría?, qué onda con estas descripciones —Leo seguía extrañado.

**Thalía se adentró a pesar de todo. No pude hacer mucho más que seguirla. **

— ¡El amor es impulsivo! —chilló emocionada la diosa de la belleza y el amor.

—Ni que no tuviera otra opción—masculló Hera.

— ¡Repita lo que dijo!—gritó una molesta e irritada Thalia, poniéndose en pie.

—Thalia siéntate, no empeores la situación— pidió Annabeth observando a su amiga.

Pero antes de hacer algún otro movimiento o comentario fuera hecho, en medio de la sala un resplandor cubrió a todo los presentes.

En medio del salón de Tronos un chico alto, cabello rubio, por su cuerpo parecía muy atlético, en su rostro figuraba una cicatriz.

Los presentes, contando todo lo que había pasado desde que leyeron el primer libro no parecían sorprendidos. El chico se incorporó y como era de esperarse su expresión era de confusión.

— ¿Qué hago aquí?

* * *

¡Hola!, primero muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y demás apoyo hacia esta historia, de nuevo gracias.

Un cap algo largo, quiero salir rápido del diario de Luke, pero para los que han leído el libro, sabrán lo extenso que es dicho capitulo, así que lo he divido en partes, ya quiero entrar en Percy Jackson y el caduceo de Hermes, para mí la historia más divertida de todo el libro. Bien no tengo mucho que decir acerca del capítulo, ya que no me gustó mucho, prometo que el próximo será súper mejor, nos leemos ¡besos!


	3. El diario de Luke parte II

**Disclaimer:** Personajes, escenarios y demás cosas, pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

* * *

El ambiente ya estaba más tenso de lo normal, los que se encontraban en la sala de tronos miraban perplejos al recién aparecido. Parecieron reaccionar cuando el candente y luminoso fuego que avivaba Hestia en medio de la sala, empezaba a subir con más fuerza.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —pronunció con más fuerza el chico. Se veía más saludable que nunca, no parecía el Luke que los campistas alguna vez conocieron.

Los dioses no contestaban, Hermes miraba con nostalgia al rubio, Hades palidecía, pues la apariencia del joven, era sin duda la que adquirían los que estaban en los campos de Elíseos, cada vez le gustaba menos las jugadas de las Parcas o la de las Moiras, ya no sabía quién estaba detrás de todo eso.

—Luke—balbuceó Thalia. Levantándose de su asiento

—Thals—habló el chico con una sonrisa, luego paseó su mirada por los asientos —Annabeth—dijo una vez que vio a la hija de Atenea. Esta sonrió ampliamente

—Muchacho, toma asiento, no sabemos de qué época o tiempo vienes, pero te puedo decir que estamos leyendo unos extraños libros que dictan la vida de Percy y ustedes—indicó Zeus mostrándole un puesto vacío junto a Percy a Luke.

—Vengo de los Elíseos, intento renacer, la verdad no sé por qué aparecí en Olimpo, ¿que... qué año es este? —se atrevió a preguntar Luke

—Estamos en el pasado Luke, antes que los dioses hicieran su juramento—contestó la pelinegra hija de Zeus— leímos los cinco primeros libros que van desde que Percy llego al campamento, hasta…—su voz se quebró —la batalla final con Cronos.

El hijo de Hermes parecía comprender todo, sin más camino hacia las gradas improvisadas del Olimpo, no sin antes fundir en un enorme abrazo a Thalia, luego a Annabeth, saludar a Percy, a sus hermanos y al resto de los campistas, bueno a los que él conocía, aún seguía mirando extrañado a los Romanos.

—Podemos continuar—mencionó Ares.

—Luke hijo, yo…

—Lo mejor será que Perseo termine de leer el capítulo Hermes—interrumpió Poseidón, Hermes asintió a regañadientes, mientras Luke desviaba su mirada contestándole preguntas a los campistas a su alrededor.

Perseo ante la petición de su tío, abrió nuevamente el libro en la página donde había quedado.

**El interior era una sala de baile anticuada. Por encima una araña de luces brillaba con pedazos de bronce celestial: puntas de flecha, trozos de armadura y empuñaduras de espadas rotas, todos repartiendo un ligero brillo verde por toda la sala. Dos vestíbulos iban de izquierda y derecha. Una escalera subía por la pared de detrás. Unas gruesas cortinas tapaban las ventanas.**

El rostro de Luke cambió drásticamente ante lo que escuchaba, pues sólo conocía un lugar con dichas descripciones.

— ¿Qué…que libro es ese? —preguntó con temor a que respondieran lo que él intuía.

—Tu diario Luke—respondió Percy

— ¿Cómo llego mi diario aquí? —no parecía molesto más bien preocupado, y un tanto sonrojado.

Las miradas se dirigieron a Quirón. Luke asintió negando con la cabeza.

**El suelo de mármol de ajedrez estaba manchado de Moho y algo incrustado y seco que deseé que fuera Kétchup.**

Todos pusieron cara de asco.

—Heug—omitieron las hijas de Afrodita y la diosa.

**En una esquina, un sofá había sido destripado. Varias sillas de caoba habían sido hechas astillas. En la base de las escaleras había un montón de latas—**Grover profirió un suspiro**—trapos, y huesos, huesos humanos al juzgar por el tamaño. Thalia sacó su arma de su cinturón. El cilindro metálico parecía un bote de Spray, pero cuando giró su muñeca, se expandió hasta que sujetaba una lanza con una punta de bronce celestial. Agarré mi palo de Golf, algo que no era demasiado guay.**

**Comencé a decir:**

—**Quizá esto no sea muy buena…**

— ¿En serio? —ironizaron los semidioses.

—Y eso no es nada—comentó Luke

—Viejo, dudo que algo vivo este en ese lugar—habló Leo.

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco? —se extrañó el rubio hijo de Hermes

—Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto, usuario del fuego y oyente de tu vida desde hace una hojas atrás—se presentó el chico, tendiéndole una mano, Luke la tomó no muy convencido.

**La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de nosotros. Agarré el mango y apreté. No hubo suerte. Puse mi mano en el cerrojo y le pedí que se abriera. Esta vez no pasó nada.**

—**Algún tipo de magia—dije—Estamos atrapados**

**Thalia corrió hacia la ventana más cercana. Intentó apartar las cortinas, pero pasada la tela negra la atraparon por las muñecas.**

— **¡Luke! —gritó.**

**Las cortinas se fundieron a tentáculos de barro aceitoso como gigantescas lenguas negras.**

—Comienzo a pensar que la casa de Hanzel y Grettel se ve más amigable—murmuró Piper. Obteniendo la mirada de todos.

—Yo creo, que se te paso la mano con esa casa—le comentó el dios de la guerra a Apolo, quien no hacía más que refunfuñar

**Se enrodaron por sus brazos y cubrieron su lanza. Me sentí como si mi corazón intentara salirse por mi boca, pero ataqué a las cortinas y les vapuleé con mi palo de golf.**

**Los tentáculos volvieron a hacerse tela lo suficiente como para poder liberar a Thalia. Su lanza resonó contra el suelo .La aparté de las cortinas mientras estas volvían a intentar atraparla. Los tentáculos de barro chasquearon en el aire. Afortunadamente, parecían anclados a las cortinas. Después de un par de intentos fallidos más, los tentáculos se relajaron y volvieron a ser cortinas.**

**Thalia temblaba. Su lanza descansaba cerca de sus brazos, humeando como si hubiera sido hundida en ácido. Levantó las manos: estaban humeando y llenas de ampollas. Su cara estaba pálida como si fuera entrar en algún shock.**

— **¡Aguanta!** **—la deje en el suelo y rebusqué en mi mochila—aguanta, Thalia yo lo tengo. Finalmente encontré mi botella de néctar.** **La bebida de los dioses podía curar cualquier herida, pero la botella estaba casi vacía**

Perseo miró por encima del libro, todos se extrañaron ante esta reacción, pero el héroe, estaba sorprendido que hasta ese momento nadie había interrumpido

— ¿Por qué te detienes Perseo? —alzó una ceja el rey del Olimpo mirando fijamente a su hijo

—No me digas que leíste algo inapropiado—dijo con una sonrisa pícara Ares. Provocando enojo en Lukey Thalia aunque también un leve sonrojo.

—Vamos Perse—el aludido frunció el ceño ante el ridículo apodo que le había dado el latino, estaba peor que Afrodita—Continua, necesito saber, n quiero que Thalia muera.

Ante esto, los que se encontraban allí soltaron unas risitas, algunos negaron

—Valdez, Thalia está viva, junto a nosotros, eso sucedió hace mucho—dijo divertida Piper.

—Sólo me siento emocionado, reina de belleza—se defendió el chico, quien sabía que a la hija de Afrodita no le gustaba que le llamaran así.

—Sera mejor que continúe—suspiró el chico que tenía el libro en sus manos.

Dejé caer lo que quedaba por encima de las manos de Thalia. El humo se disipó. Las ampollas desaparecieron.

—Que haríamos sin el néctar—canturrearon los hijos de Apolo

—**Vas estar bien—dije—descansa**

— ¿En un momento así? —se alarmó Rachel. Luke se encogió de hombros ante la reacción de la pelirroja.

—**No…no podemos…—su voz temblaba, pero se las arregló para levantarse. Miró las cortinas con una mezcla de miedo y náuseas— Si todas las ventanas son como esa y la puerta está trancada.**

—**Conseguiremos salir —le prometí.**

**No creí que sería buen momento para recordarle que no estaríamos allí de no haber sido por la estúpida cabra.**

—Bien, tenías razón—concluyó Thalia dirigiéndose a Luke

—A buena hora vienes hacerle caso— rió Percy

— ¡Cállate Perseus!—ordenó la pelinegra sacándole la lengua. El hijo de Poseidón siguió riendo.

—Y sobre todo esa ubre de Pepsi, agh esa cabra—se quejó Luke. Los dioses al igual que los semidioses rieron, aunque la seria cara de Zeus no alivianaba la situación

— ¿en serio que tienes en contra de la Pepsi? —inquirió molesto Travis aun con su camisa del presidente defensor de la Pepsi. Luke ahogó una risa ante el atuendo de su hermano

La tranquilidad había durado poco, se lamentó Perseo.

**Consideré nuestras opciones: una escalera de subida o dos vestíbulos oscuros. Miré al vestíbulo de la izquierda. Pude ver un par de lucecitas pequeñas rojas brillando cerca del suelo. ¿Dos lámparas? Entonces las luces se movieron. Se inclinaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciéndose más brillantes y acercándose. Un gruñido hizo que todos mis pelos se pusieran de punta.**

—La escalera, la escalera—corearon los hijos de Apolo y Hermes

**Thalía soltó un ruidito ahogado.**

–**Eh… Luke…**

**Señalaba hacia el otro vestíbulo. Otro par de brillantes ojos rojos nos miraban desde las sombras. De ambos vestíbulos vino el mismo clack, clack, clack hueco, como si alguien estuviera tocando unas castañuelas huesudas.**

–**Las escaleras tienen muy buena pinta–dije.**

—Eso es lo que estábamos diciendo—festejó Travis

**En respuesta, la voz de un hombre nos habló por encima de nosotros.**

–**Sí, por aquí.**

**La voz era alta y llena de tristeza, como si nos estuviera llevando hacia un funeral.**

– **¿Quién eres? –grité.**

–**Dense prisa–nos llamó la voz, pero no sonaba demasiado emocionado. A mi derecha, la misma voz resonó–. Dense prisa.**

Perseo frenó la lectura ante la mueca que puso Apolo. Los semidioses le indicaron que siguiera leyendo

**Y el mismo clack, clack, clack.**

**Tras enfrentarme a un par de cosas aterradoras: perros que escupían fuego, escorpiones pétreos, dragones, etc. sin mencionar las cortinas negras aceitosas devora-hombres. Pero algo en aquellas voces resonando a mí alrededor, aquellos ojos rojos avanzando en cada dirección y los extraños ruidos huecos me hacían sentir como si fuera un ciervo rodeador por lobos. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó. Mis instintos me decían que corriera. Agarré la mano de Thalía y salí corriendo hacia las escaleras.**

–**Luke…**

–**¡Vamos!**

–**Pero si es otra trampa…**

–**¡No hay otra elección!**

—Vaya necedad—murmuró Nico

—Ni una palabra Aliento de muerto—aseveró Thalia mirando fijamente al hijo de Hades

**Subí por las escaleras, arrastrando a Thalía conmigo. Sabía que tenía razón. Podíamos ir yendo hacia nuestras muertes, pero también sabía que teníamos que alejarnos de aquellas cosas del piso de abajo.**

**Tuve demasiado miedo de mirar hacia abajo, pero podía oír a las criaturas acercándose, gruñendo como gatos salvajes y retumbando en el suelo de mármol como si tuvieran pezuñas de caballo. ¿Qué en el Hades eran ellos?**

Todos fruncieron el ceño. Especialmente el dios mencionado

**En lo alto de las escaleras, llegamos a otro vestíbulo. Unas paredes débilmente iluminadas por unos candelabros hacían parecer que las puertas bailaran a ambos lados. Salté sobre un montón de huesos, dándole una patada por accidente a una calavera humana.**

**En algún lugar por encima de nosotros, la voz masculina nos llamó:**

– **¡Por aquí! –sonaba más urgente que antes–. ¡La última puerta a la izquierda! ¡Dense prisa!**

**Detrás de nosotros, las criaturas repitieron sus palabras: – ¡Izquierda! ¡Dense prisa!**

**Quizá las criaturas solo estaban imitando sus voces como loros. O quizá la voz delante de nosotros pertenecía también a un monstruo. Aun así, algo acerca del tono del hombre era real. Sonaba solo y miserable, como un rehén.**

—Y justo cuando creí que ya había pasado lo feo—masculló Frank quien era tiernamente abrazado por Hazel.

–**Tenemos que ayudarle–anunció Thalía, como si leyera mis pensamientos.**

—No es momento de ser heroína Thals—comentaron Percy y Jason

—Que no escucharon, él también lo estaba pensando —se defendió Thalia señalando a su rubio amigo recién aparecido.

—Igual sigue siendo valiente al tratar de sacar esa cosa que Apolo castigo—habló Poseidón, provocando que muchos pusieran caras confundidas. Y Apolo refunfuñara.

**Avanzamos hacia la voz. El pasillo estaba más en ruinas: el papel de las paredes se caía como la corteza arrancada de los árboles, candelabros de velas hechos pedazos. La alfombra estaba hecha jirones y había huesos por los rincones. Una luz se filtraba por debajo de la última puerta a la izquierda.**

**Detrás de nosotros, el sonido de los cascos sonó más fuerte. Llegamos a la puerta y me lancé contra ella pero se abrió sola. Thalía y yo entramos dentro, cayendo de cara en la alfombra. La puerta se cerró de golpe.**

**Detrás de nosotros, el sonido de los cascos sonó más fuerte. Llegamos a la puerta y me lancé contra ella pero se abrió sola. Thalía y yo entramos dentro, cayendo de cara en la alfombra. La puerta se cerró de golpe.**

**En el exterior, las criaturas gruñeron en frustración y arañaron las paredes.**

–**Hola–dijo la voz del hombre, más cercana ahora–. Lo siento mucho**

— ¡¿Con un lo siento y ya?! —se indignaron los héroes del pasado.

—Le debemos la vida—murmuró Thalia.

**Mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Creía que le había oído a mi izquierda, pero cuando miré hacia arriba, estaba de pie ante nosotros.**

**Vestía unas botas de piel de serpiente y un traje moteado de verde y marrón que podría haber estado hecho con el mismo material.**

Afrodita abrió grandemente los ojos y empezó a negar con la cabeza**.**

**Era alto y descarnado, con un pelo gris y puntiagudo casi tan salvaje como el de Thalía. **

Muchos soltaron una risita, Luke en cambio estaba rojo

**Tenía la pinta de un Einstein viejo, alocado y a la moda.**

Los hijos de Atenea, y la misma diosa, fruncieron el ceño.

**Sus hombros estaban caídos. Sus tristes ojos verdes estaban rodeados de bolsas. Debió de ser apuesto hace tiempo, pero la piel de su cara colgaba como si hubiera sido deshinchado o algo parecido.**

–**Eh… Luke…**

**Señaló a mi izquierda. Un poco más y mi corazón me sale por la boca. El lado izquierdo de la habitación tenía una hilera de barras de acero como las de una cárcel. Dentro había la exhibición zoológica más aterradora que jamás había visto. Una superficie de tierra estaba llena de huesos y pedazos de armaduras, y paseándose por entre la jaula había un monstruo con una cabeza de león y una piel roja del color del óxido. En vez de garras tenía pezuñas como un caballo, y su cola se movía como si fuera un látigo. Su cabeza era una mezcla de caballo y lobo, con las orejas puntiagudas, un morro alargado y unos labios negros que se parecían alarmantemente a los de un ser humano.**

Los dioses, y semidioses hacían muecas con cada descripción de Luke, el cual bajaba la cabeza. Annabeth se aferraba más al pecho de Percy, Thalia maldecía por lo bajo. Los romanos tenían sus bocas muy abiertas. Y los bromistas hacían lo suyo.

**Thalía me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Agarré su mano y miré a la cara al anciano.**

– **¿Quién eres? –le pedí–. ¿Qué es esa cosa en la jaula?**

**El anciano hizo una mueca. Su expresión estaba tan llena de miseria que creí que iba a llorar. Abrió su boca, pero cuando habló, las palabras no vinieron de él. Como algún tipo de ventriloquia terrorífica, el monstro habló por él, con la voz del anciano:**

–**Soy Halcyon Green. Lo lamento mucho, pero estáis en la jaula. Habéis sido destinados a morir.**

—Vaya forma de presentarse—comentó Jason.

—Tiene que hacerlo—masculló el dios del sol. Para la mirada y sorpresa de todos ante sus reacciones.

Perseo prosiguió con la lectura, el capítulo más largo que había leído en toda su vida y con tantas interrupciones era casi imposible. A medida que leía los rostros de los semidioses cambiaban constantemente en especial cuando el anciano del libro le explicaba a Luke y a Thalia el poder de imitar voces humanas de las leucrotas.

–**Pero… ¿la voz es tuya? Me refiero, el tipo con el traje de serpiente, ¿estoy oyendo lo que quiere decir?**

–**Eso es correcto–la leucrota suspiró fuertemente–. Yo soy, como tú dices, el tipo con el traje de serpiente. Esta es mi maldición. Mi nombre es Halcyon Green, hijo de Apolo.**

**Thalía dio un traspié hacia atrás.**

—Con que hay va todo—suspiró Leo. Toda la sala le miró como si no fuera lo más obvio.

– **¿Eres un semidiós? Pero tú eres tan…**

—Y yo que te creía más prudente—comentaba Atenea para isgusto de Hermes

—De hecho señora, no hizo falta—habló con simpleza el hijo revivido de Hermes

– **¿Viejo? –preguntó la leucrota. El hombre, Halcyon Green, estudio sus manos llenas de arrugas, como si no pudiera creerse que eran suyas–. Sí, lo soy.**

**Entendí la sorpresa de Thalía. Habíamos conocido unos pocos semidioses en nuestros viajes, algunos amistosos, otros no tanto. Pero todos eran niños como nosotros. Nuestras vidas eran tan peligrosas, que Thalía y yo supusimos que era improbable que ningún semidiós llegara a ser adulto. Aun así, Halcyon Green era viejo, debía tener sesenta años al menos.**

– **¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –pregunté.**

**Halcyon se encogió de hombros, indiferentemente. El monstruo habló por él.**

–**He perdido la cuenta. ¿Décadas? Como mi padre es el dios de los oráculos, nací con la maldición de ver el futuro. Apolo me advirtió que me mantuviera callado. Me dijo que nunca compartiese lo que veía porque haría enfurecer a los dioses.**

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Zeus

—Apolo creo que fuiste muy duro al encerrarlo—comentó el dios del mar.

—Además hemos aceptado cada profecía de tus oráculos—ofreció Artemisa.

— ¡Ustedes no saben lo peligroso que era!—se defendió Apolo

Los semidioses veían la discusión, al estilo partido de tenis, de un lado a otro.

—Ojala eso no te pase Rachel—le dijo Leo a la pelirroja.

— ¡Leo! —alzó la voz Piper, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

— ¡Auch!

Rachel se quedó pensativa.

—Eso no pasara RED—Le animó Percy. Rachel sonrió aunque algo nerviosa, Apolo tenía su lado oscuro después de todo.

**Pero años atrás… tuve que hablar. Conocí una niña pequeña que estaba destinada a morir en un accidente. Salvé su vida revelándole el futuro.**

**Intenté concentrarme en el anciano, pero era difícil no mirar la boca del monstruo, aquellos labios negros, aquellas mandíbulas huesudas.**

–**No lo entiendo–me forcé a mirar los ojos de Halcyon–. Hiciste algo bueno. ¿Por qué haría eso enfurecer a los dioses?**

–**No les gusta que los mortales jueguen con el destino–dijo la leucrota–. Mi padre me maldijo. Me obligó a vestir estas ropas, la piel de Pitón, que guardó el oráculo de Delfos tiempo atrás, como recordatorio de que yo no era un oráculo. Me dejó sin voz y me encerró en esta mansión, mi hogar de niñez. Entonces los dioses enviaron las leucrotae para vigilarme. Normalmente, las leucrotae solo imitan el habla humana, pero estas están conectadas con mis pensamientos. Era la forma de Apolo de recordarme, para siempre, que mi voz solo llevaría a los demás a su perdición.**

**Un sabor amargo me recorrió la lengua. Yo ya sabía que los dioses podían ser crueles. Mi despreciable padre me había estado ignorando durante catorce años. Pero la maldición de Halcyon Green era mucho más que mala. Era cruel.**

— ¡Apolo! —volvió a gritar Zeus

—Eso…eso no se le hace a una persona—comentó dirigiéndose al dios solar.

—Hestia tiene razón, nadie se puede vestir con piel de pitón, está fuera de moda desde hace siglos —se escandalizó Afrodita. Todos fruncieron el ceño por el comentario de la diosa.

—Compadre, te pasaste—se sinceró el dios de los viajeros

—Mira quien lo dice, señor mi hijo me odia—contraatacó Apolo

Hermes calló inmediatamente. Luke evadió su mirada, eso era lo último que necesitaba.

—Pero si salvo a una niña, como puede ser peligroso—dijo consternada Hazel.

–**Podrías devolvérselo–dije–. No te mereces esto. Escapa. Mata los monstruos. Te ayudaremos.**

–**Tiene razón–dijo Thalía–. Él es Luke, por cierto. Yo soy Thalía. Hemos luchado contra muchos monstruos. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, Halcyon.**

–**Llamadme Hal–dijo la leucrota. El anciano negó con la cabeza–. Pero no lo entendéis. No son los primeros en venir aquí. Me temo que todos los semidioses creen que hay esperanza cuando llegan aquí. Algunas veces intento ayudarles, pero nunca funciona. Las ventanas están protegidas por cortinas letales…**

–**Lo he notado–murmuró Thalía.**

–…**y la puerta está fuertemente encantada. Te deja entrar, pero no salir.**

–**Ya lo veremos–me giré y puse mi mano encima de la cerradura. Me concentré hasta que cayeron gotas de sudor por mi cuello, pero nada funcionó. Mis poderes son inútiles.**

–**Te lo dije–dijo la leucrota–. Ninguno de nosotros puede salir. Luchar contra los monstruos es imposible. No pueden ser heridos por ningún metal conocido por el hombre o los dioses.**

—Eso es porque no se ha topado conmigo—presumió el dios de la guerra

—Y porque no son mis metales los que destruyan toda esa celdita—siguió Hefesto

—Ehh…bueno…de hecho…—balbuceaba Apolo. Mientras Hefesto lo veía incrédulo

—No me digas que robaste mis…

— ¡Basta! —Exigió Hera—Aún faltan otros cinco libros más, con una importante profecía que cumplir. Perseo continúa

—Qué carácter —susurró Frank.

Perseo fijó nuevamente su vista al libro, cada vez más alegre de acabar el capítulo.

**Para dar veracidad a esto último, el anciano se abrió uno de los lados de su chaqueta de piel de serpiente, revelando una daga en su cinturón. Desenfundó la hoja de bronce celestial y se acercó a la jaula del monstruo.**

**La leucrota le gruñó. Hal introdujo el cuchillo por entre las barras, en dirección a la cabeza del monstruo. Normalmente, el bronce celestial desintegraría un monstruo con un solo toque. La hoja simplemente traspasó el hocico de la leucrota, no dejando ninguna marca. La leucrota golpeó sus pezuñas contra las barras, y Hal retrocedió.**

– **¿Ves? –el monstruo habló por Hal.**

–**¿Así que simplemente te has rendido? –dijo Thalía–. ¿Ayudas al monstruo a atraernos hacia aquí y esperas a que nos maten?**

**Hal enfundó su daga.**

–**Lo siento, cielo, pero no tengo elección. Estoy aquí atrapado, también. Si no coopero, los monstruos me dejarían morirme de hambre. Los monstruos podrían haberos matado en cuanto entrasteis en la casa, pero me usan para atraeros en el piso de arriba. Me permiten vuestra compañía durante momento. Facilita mi soledad. Y entonces… bueno, a los monstruos les gusta comer al atardecer. Lo que hoy pasará, a las 7:03–miró al reloj digital que había en su escritorio, que ponía 10:34 AM. –. Después, yo subsisto con lo que llevéis en las mochilas–. Miró con hambre hacia mi mochila, y un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal.**

–**Eres tan malo como los monstruos–dije.**

**El anciano se estremeció. No me importó haberle ofendido. En mi mochila tenía dos barritas Snickers, un sándwich de jamón, una cantimplora de agua, y una botella vacía de néctar. No quería que me mataran por aquello.**

—En serio, ¿toda la casa está llena de monstruos raros y te preocupa la comida de tu mochila?—se echó a reír Connor viendo a su medio hermano.

Luke no quiso comentar nada. Sólo le lanzó una que otra mirada asesina a su hermanito.

**Dentro de la jaula del monstruo un panel cuadrado en la pared trasera se abrió. No había visto antes el panel, pero debía conectar con otra habitación. Dos leucrotae más entraron en la jaula. Los tres fijaron sus ojos rojos brillantes en mí, con sus huesudas mandíbulas haciendo crujidos.**

**Me pregunté cómo podrían los monstruos comer con unas bocas tan extrañas. Como respondiendo a mi pregunta, una leucrota cogió un pedazo de armadura con la mandíbula. La coraza de bronce celestial se rompió con la fuerza de una visagra y la mandíbula agujereó de un mordisco el metal.**

–**Como ves–dijo otra leucrota con la voz de Hal–, los monstruos son increíblemente fuertes.**

—No hace falta describirlo para saberlo—espetó en voz baja Reyna.

**Me sentí las piernas como si estuvieran hechas de flan. Los dedos de Thalía se clavaron en mi brazo.**

La sala entera estalló en risas, el lugar teniente de Artemisa se sonrojó levemente, Luke en cambio también empezó a reír.

—Pero que cariñosa—bromeó Nico a su prima

—Muérete Di Angelo —le regresó la cazadora.

–**Haz que se vayan–pidió ella–. Hal, ¿puedes hacer que se vayan?**

**El anciano frunció el ceño. El primer monstruo dijo:**

–**Si hago eso, no podremos hablar. El segundo monstruo añadió con la misma voz:**

–**Además, cualquier estrategia de escape en la que podáis pensar, alguien ya la ha intentado usar antes que vosotros. El tercer monstruo dijo:**

–**No hay ninguna forma de hablar en privado.**

**Thalía anduvo de un lado para otro, igual que los monstruos.**

–**¿Saben lo que estamos diciendo? Me refiero, ¿sólo hablan o también entienden las palabras?**

**La primera leucrota hizo un gemido agudo. Entonces imitó la voz de Thalía:**

–**¿Entienden las palabras?**

**Se me cerró el estómago. El monstruo había imitado a Thalía a la perfección. Si hubiera oído esa voz en la oscuridad, pidiéndome ayuda, habría ido corriendo sin pensármelo hacia ella.**

—Por ella, por Annabeth o por cualquiera de mis amigos—dijo Luke cruzándose de brazos y recostándose del espaldal de su asiento.

–**Haz que se vayan–dije–. Tienes un ordenador. Escribe lo que quieras decir. Si vamos a morir al atardecer, no quiero que esas cosas me estén mirando ahí todo el día.**

—Cuanta exigencia para morir—comentó el usuario del fuego.

—Eso es un pésimo chiste Leo, considerando que ya está muerto—habló por lo bajo Piper.

Luke se giró hacia Leo

—Créeme frente a esas cosas aprendes a hacer exigencias —aseveró

**Hal vaciló. Entonces se giró a los monstruos y se les quedó mirando en silencio. Después de unos momentos, las leucrotae gruñeron. Caminaron por fuera de la jaula y el panel trasero se cerró detrás de ellos. Hal me miró. Abrió las manos como si se disculpara o como si pidiera preguntas.**

–**Luke–dijo Thalía, ansiosa–, ¿tienes un plan?**

–**Aún no–admití– Pero será mejor que pensemos en alguno antes del atardecer.**

**Era una extraña sensación, el tener que esperar a la muerte. Normalmente cuando Thalía y yo luchamos contra monstruos, teníamos unos dos segundos para configurar un plan.**

— ¿A quiénes me recuerdan? —vaciló Grover. Por un momento todos fruncieron el ceño dándose cuenta que el sátiro seguía allí, sin embargo sonrieron burlonamente y dirigieron sus ojos a Percy y Annabeth.

—Vale, vale pero sin acoso visual —pidió Percy con una sonrisa.

**La amenaza era inmediata. O vivíamos o moríamos al instante. Ahora teníamos todo el día atrapados en una habitación sin nada que hacer, sabiendo que al atardecer aquellas barras de la jaula se levantarían y estaríamos destinados a una muerte segura y destrozados por los monstruos que no podían ser asesinados por ningún arma. Entonces Halcyon Green se comería mis barritas Snicker. El suspenso era casi peor que cualquier ataque.**

—Hijo, hay cosas más importante en que pensar que en esas barras de carbohidratos, como eh ¿la muerte?—habló Hermes mirando intensamente a Luke.

—Snicker, contienen muchas proteínas pero yo recomendaría cereales—opinó Deméter ocasionando que todos rodaran os ojos.

**Parte de mí estaba tentado de noquear al anciano con mi palo de golf y dárselo de comer a las cortinas. Entonces al menos no podría ayudar a atraer más semidioses a sus muertes.**

Todos los ojos se fueron al chico recién traído de los Eliseos.

—No sería, ni fui capaz —contestó encogiéndose de hombros el rubio.

**Pero no podía hacerlo. Hal era demasiado frágil y patético. Además, su maldición no era culpa suya. Había estado atrapado en aquella habitación durante décadas, forzado a depender de los monstruos para tener voz y para sobrevivir, forzado a observar cómo otros semidioses morían, todo porque salvó la vida de una niña. ¿Qué tipo de justicia era aquella?**

—Lo mismo digo—mencionó indignada Hazel.

**Si alguien se merecía un palo de golf en su cabeza, era Apolo,**

Dicho y hecho toda la sala, a excepción del dios nombrado, se llenó de risas en especial de los semidioses y obviamente los dioses más orgullosos.

—Jajajajaja buena esa Luke—chocaban las manos y puños, los semidioses entre sí.

—Que indignación, agradece que las Moiras, Los destinos y las Parcas, nos han prohibido matar mientras estemos leyendo los libritos estos —refunfuñó Apolo

—Jajajaja relájate sobrinito, nadie te mandó a encerrar a ese miserable oráculo—objetó Poseidón entre risas

—Jajajajaja, yo se lo fuera dado aun si no fuera encerrado al anciano ese—comentó Artemisa

Atenea negaba con la cabeza.

—Vamos Apolo, hasta yo creo que te lo merecías—le dijo Hermes abrazando su Caduceo. Apolo le iba a contestar pero Perseo alzó cada vez más la voz en su lectura.

**Y todos los demás holgazanes dioses olímpicos, por lo mismo.**

La sala calló, sólo la risa de los semidioses se escuchaban. Zeus respiraba agitadamente, los rostros de Ares, Poseidón, Hades y Hera no eran muy amigables, mientras que el resto estaban totalmente indignados

— ¿Como… Como se atre…?—comenzaba Zeus tomando su rayo

Luke reía maliciosamente, le daba igual lo que pensaran los dioses, y total no le podían hacer nada, y menos cuando ni siquiera estaba vivo.

**Repasamos el apartamiento prisión de Hal. Las estanterías estaban llenas desde novelas de suspense a libros de historia antigua.**

Los hijos de Atenea suspiraron. Mientras la diosa seguía un poco fúrica

–**Podéis leer lo que queráis–escribió Hal en su ordenador–. Todo menos mi diario personal, es algo íntimo.**

—Pero creo que ese concepto no lo conocen—dijo Luke observando a toda la sala y viendo demás al único centauro que allí se encontraba.

–**Ningún problema–dije. Dudé si alguno de aquellos libros nos podría ayudar, y no me pude imaginar si Hal había podido tener algo interesante que poner en su diario, estando atrapado casi toda su vida en aquella habitación.**

**Nos mostró que disponía de conexión a Internet. Genial. Podíamos pedir pizza y observar cómo los monstruos se comían al repartidor.**

—Que optimismo—dijo Leo

—O podías contactarme—habló autoritariamente Hermes.

— ¿Es en serio? —dijo irónica Thalía

—Por favor, ni te fueras molestado en verlo—espetó fríamente Luke.

**No serviría de mucha ayuda. Supuse que podíamos haber enviado un correo a alguien en busca de ayuda, aunque no teníamos a nadie con quién contactar, y nunca había enviado ningún correo. Thalía y yo ni siquiera teníamos móviles de teléfono. Habíamos descubierto a las malas que cuando los semidioses usaban la tecnología, atraía a los monstruos como la sangre atrae a los tiburones.**

**Entramos en el lavabo. Estaba bastante limpio teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que Hal había estado viviendo allí. Tenía dos trajes de piel de serpiente iguales, lavados a mano al parecer, colgando de la barra encima de la bañera. Su botiquín estaba lleno de suministros robados de la basura: maquillaje, medicamentos, cepillos de dientes, primeros auxilios, ambrosía y néctar. Traté de no pensar de dónde habían salido todas aquellas cosas mientras rebuscaba por entre las cosas, pero no vi nada que pudiera vencer las leucrotae.**

**Thalía cerró un cajón fuertemente por frustración.**

—Deberías aprender a controlar tu ira querida—musitó con una sonrisita Afrodita.

—Ja´ de tal padre tal hija—ante el comentario de Poseidón Zeus se removió en su silla pero la mirada de Hera pudo más.

–**¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué me ha traído hasta aquí Amaltea? ¿Los otros semidioses vienen aquí también atraídos por la cabra?**

**Hal frunció el ceño. Hizo un gesto para que le siguiera a su ordenador. Se inclinó sobre el teclado y tecleó:**

–**¿Qué cabra?**

**No vi ninguna razón para mantenerlo en secreto. Le dije que habíamos estado siguiendo la cabra que dispensaba Pepsi de Zeus por Richmond, y cómo ella nos había atraído hasta la casa.**

**Hal parecía desconcertado y escribió:**

—¿Qué escribió?, ¿qué escribió? —se desesperaron Los Stoll y Leo Valdez

Toda la sala rodó los ojos.

—Quizás me dejas terminar se enterarán —sugirió Perseo volviendo sus ojos al libro.

–**He oído hablar de Amaltea, pero no sé por qué los ha traído hasta aquí. Los otros semidioses se sienten atraídos a la mansión por el tesoro. Supuse que ustedes también lo estaban.**

–**¿Tesoro? –preguntó Thalía.**

**Hal se levantó y nos mostró su armario. Estaba lleno de más suministros obtenidos por desafortunados semidioses: abrigos demasiado pequeños para Hal, algunas antorchas antiguas de madrea y brea, piezas de armadura abolladas y algunas espadas de bronce celestial que habían sido dobladas y rotas. Vaya lástima, necesitaba otra espada.**

**Hal reorganizó cajas de libros, zapatos y unas cuantas barras de oro y una pequeña cesta llena de diamantes con los que no parecía demasiado interesado. Desenterró una caja fuerte cuadrada de metal de metro y medio e hizo el gesto como diciendo:**

**¡Tachán!**

–**¿Puedes abrirla? –pregunté.**

**Hal negó con la cabeza.**

–**¿Sabes lo que hay dentro? –preguntó Thalía.**

**De nuevo, Hal negó con la cabeza.**

–**Está cerrada–supuse.**

**Hal asintió, entonces cruzó un dedo por su cuello.**

**Me arrodillé cerca de la caja fuerte. No la toqué, pero puse mis manos cerca del cerrojo. Mis dedos cosquillearon como si la caja fuerte fuera un horno ardiendo. Me concentré hasta que pude percibir los mecanismos de su interior. No me gustó lo que encontré.**

–**Esto son malas noticias–murmuré–. Sea lo que sea que haya dentro tiene que ser importante.**

**Thalía se arrodilló a mi lado.**

–**Luke, es por esto por lo que estamos aquí–sonaba muy emocionada–. Zeus quiere que encuentre esto.**

—En realidad no—comentó ceñudo el susodicho.

**La miré, escéptico. No sabía cómo podía tener tanta fe en su padre. Zeus no la había tratado mucho mejor que Hermes me había tratado a mí.**

Ambos dioses se miraron entre sí.

**Además, muchos semidioses habían estado abandonados allí. Y estaban todos muertos. Aun así, ella me miró con aquellos grandes ojos azules, y supe que aquél momento sería otro de esos en los que Thalía me llevaba por dónde quería.**

—Awwwww—chilló Aforita y media cabaña de la misma, por su parte Rachel y Nico hacían de la suyas molestado a Thalia y a cazadoras presentes estaban muy series pues no imaginaban en esos planes a su teniente.

—Viejo tienes que dejar de ver a los ojos a Thalia, morirás algún día por eso—comentó negando Leo.

—¿En serio? ¿Moriré? —dijo Luke rodando los ojos

–**Me vas a pedir que la abra, ¿verdad?**

–**¿Puedes?**

**Me mordí el labio. Puede que la próxima vez que me decida juntar con alguien, lo haga con alguien que no me gustara tanto. Me resultaba imposible decirle que no a Thalía.**

Ya no eran chillidos si no gritos de emoción.

—Repite lo que leíste, repítelo—pedía dando brinquitos Afrodita.

Luke estaba más que rojo, y las burlas de Percy, Jason, Leo, Los Stoll, Will, Nico y demás campistas no ayudaban.

—Qué bueno, hija que te uniste a las cazadoras —afirmó el rey del Olimpo. Ganándose una mirada ceñuda de su hijo Hermes.

–**La gente la ha intentado abrir antes–le advertí–. Hay una maldición en el mango. Supongo que cualquiera que lo toca queda reducido a un montón de cenizas.**

**Miré a Hal. Su cara empalideció hasta adquirir el mismo tono que su pelo grisáceo. Me tomé aquello como un sí.**

–**¿Puedes reducir la maldición? –me preguntó Thalía.**

–**Eso creo–dije–. Pero hay una segunda trampa por la que estoy preocupado.**

–**¿Una segunda trampa?**

Los siguientes minutos no todos prestaban atención a la lectura, aún seguían bromeando de Luke y las bromas acabaron cuando Perseo leyó acerca de esa segunda trampa y cuando Hal se refugió en la bañera

**Me concentré tanto que notaba cómo se me escurría el alma por los dedos. Mi pulso se aceleró. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por mi nariz. Finalmente noté cómo los engranajes se movían. El metal crujió, el interruptor hizo un click y los tornillos se aflojaron. Con cuidado de evitar el manillar, abrí la puerta con la punta de mis dedos y extraje un frasco de líquido verde sin romper. Hal suspriró.**

**Thalía me besó en la mejilla, algo que no debería de haber hecho mientras sujetaba con una mano un frasco potencialmente letal.**

–**Eres genial–me dijo.**

— ¡Oh por nosotros! —se quejó Poseidón—Esto es peor que cuando leimos del beso submarino de mi hijo y la hija de mi sobrinita.

Atenea fulminó al dios del mar con la embargo los gritos de emoción de Afrodita opacaban todo aquello.

— ¿Beso submarino? —Inquirió Luke entre los gritos risas y silbidos de todos

—Larga historia—contesto con las mejillas rosadas Annabeth

**Thalía metió la mano y sacó un brazalete. No parecía demasiado, sólo una hilera de lazos de plata pulida. Thalía se lo puso en la muñeca. No sucedió nada. Frunció el ceño.**

–**Debería pasar algo. Si Zeus me ha enviado aquí…**

**Hal aplaudió llamando nuestra atención. De repente sus ojos tenían la misma pinta de alocados que su pelo. Gesticulaba rápidamente, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que intentaba decirnos. Finalmente dio un golpe en el suelo con su bota de piel de serpiente, frustrado, y se giró hacia su escritorio. Se sentó delante de su ordenador y comenzó a teclear. Miré su reloj. Quizá el tiempo iba más rápido en aquella casa, o quizá el tiempo vuela cuando estás esperando a morir, pero casi se había pasado la tarde. Nuestro día estaba a punto de terminarse. Hal nos enseñó el largo párrafo que había escrito:**

–**¡Sois vosotros! ¡Habéis encontrado el tesoro! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Esa caja fuerte ha estado cerrada desde antes de que yo naciera! ¡Apolo me dijo que mi maldición terminaría cuando el dueño del tesoro lo reclamara! Si vosotros sois los dueños…**

**Había más, todo lleno de exclamaciones, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de leer, Thalía dijo:**

–**Espera. Nunca he visto este brazalete. ¿Cómo podría ser yo la dueña? Y si tu maldición se supone que ha terminado, ¿eso significa que los monstruos se han ido?**

**Un clack, clack, clack le respondió desde el pasillo. Fruncí el ceño y miré a Hal.**

–**¿Has recuperado tu voz?**

**Abrió su boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Sus hombros se derrumbaron.**

—Eso si es triste—se lamentaron los romanos.

–**Quizá Apolo quiso decir que te íbamos a rescatar–dijo Thalía. Hal tecleó otra frase:**

–**Quizá signifique que moriré hoy.**

–**Gracias, don Positivismo–dije–. Creía que podías predecir el futuro. ¿No sabes cuándo sucederá eso?**

**Hal tecleó:**

–**No puedo mirar. Es demasiado peligroso. Ya habéis visto lo que me pasó la última vez que usé mi don.**

Muchos murmullos se empezaron a oír, Rachel miraba al libro con pena de cierta forma ella entendía como Hal se sentía. Por otro lado el hambre empezaba a hacerse notar, el hijo de Zeus quien ahora yacía leyendo apresuró más la lectura. Las cosas no se ponían muy lindas a medida que la lectura avanzaba. Atenea se sorprendió al escuchar la estrategia y el estudió de Luke acerca de la jaula.

–**Tenemos que encontrar un tipo distinto de arma–decidí–. Hal, déjame tu ordenador.**

**Hal parecía tener dudas, pero me dio su asiento. Miré la pantalla. Honestamente, nunca he usado demasiados ordenadores. Como he dicho, la tecnología atraía los monstruos. Pero Hermes era el dios de la comunicación, los caminos y el comercio. Quizá aquello significara tener algún poder sobre Internet. Ojalá pudiera tener algún toque mágico sobre un Google divino o algo así.**

Hermes sonrió orgulloso

—Lo hay—admitió Hefesto—Claro que tu lindo papi le gusta robar las ideas.

–**Sólo una vez–murmuré a la pantalla–, ayúdame un poco. Muéstrame que hay algo bueno en ser hijo tuyo.**

Hermes agachó la cabeza, realmente había sido un mal padre, la lectura de los pensamientos de su hijo empeoraba más el cómo se sentía. Luke mantenía su expresión rígida y dura.

**Abrí el buscador de Internet y comencé a teclear. Busqué sobe las leucrotae, esperando encontrar sus debilidades. En Internet no había casi nada sobre ellas, excepto que eran animales legendarios que atraían a sus presas imitando las voces humanas. Busqué "armas griegas". Encontré un montón de imágenes de espadas, lanzas y catapultas, pero dudé que pudiéramos matar a los monstruos con JPEGs de alta resolución. Tecleé la lista de las cosas que teníamos por la habitación: antorchas, bronce celestial, veneno, barritas Snicker, palo de golf, etc, esperando que alguno de ellos formara parte de alguna fórmula mágica para matar a las leucrotae. No hubo suerte. Tecleé "ayúdame a matar a las**

**leucrotae". El buscador me sugirió que había querido decir "ayúdame a matar la leucemia".**

Todos rieron por lo bajo.

—No creo que eso te ayude mucho—rio Percy

— ¿cómo se mata la leucemia? —preguntó con mucha duda Leo.

Annabeth y los hijos de Apolo iban a contestar a su pregunta pero Perseo siguió leyendo.

**Me dolía la cabeza. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado buscando hasta que miré el reloj: las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Mientras tanto, Thalía había intentado activar su nuevo brazalete, sin suerte. Lo había girado, toqueteado, golpeado, subido por su muñeca, lanzado contra la pared y movido por encima de su cabeza mientras gritaba: "¡ZEUS!" pero no había pasado nada. Nos miramos el uno al otro y supe que a ambos se nos habían acabado las ideas. Pensé en lo que Hal Green nos había dicho. Todos los semidioses comenzaban esperanzados. Todos tenían ideas para escapar, todos habían fracasado.**

**No podía dejar que aquello pasara. Thalía y yo habíamos sobrevivido a mucho para rendirnos entonces. Pero yo no podía pensar en nada que pudiéramos intentar probar. Hal se me acercó y me señaló en el teclado.**

–**Adelante–le dije, desesperanzado. Nos cambiamos el sitio.**

–**Se nos acaba el tiempo–tecleó–. Voy a intentar predecir el futuro.**

**Thalía frunció el ceño.**

–**Creía que habías dicho que era demasiado peligroso.**

–**No importa–escribió Hal–. Luke tiene razón. Soy un anciano cobarde, pero Apolo no me puede castigar con nada peor que esto. Quizá pueda ver algo que os ayude. Thalía, dame tus manos.**

—Esto se pone interesante—comentó Piper, mientras Jason la abrazaba y depositaba un beso en su fente.

Thalia y Luke se estremecieron.

—¿Qué tan malo fue lo que te dijeron? —inquirió Artemisa. Pero Thalia no contestó.

**Thalía puso sus manos sobre las de Halcyon Green. El anciano cerró sus ojos y se concentró, de la misma manera que hago yo cuando quiero abrir un cerrojo complicado. Se estremeció y respiró profundamente. Miró a Thalía con una expresión de simpatía. Se giró al teclado y vaciló un largo rato antes de teclear.**

—¡Vamos!—gritó en queja Travis—Cuando las cosas se vuelven importantes se tarda.

Katie le dio un golpecito en el brazo con la mano.

–**Estás destinada a sobrevivir hoy–tecleó Hal.**

–**Eso… eso es bueno, ¿verdad? –preguntó–. ¿Por qué estás tan triste?**

**Hal se quedó mirando la vara parpadeante del programa de texto. Tecleó:**

–**Algún día muy pronto, te sacrificarás para salvar a tus amigos. He visto cosas que son… difíciles de describir. Años de soledad. Estarás de pie y aun así, viva pero dormida. Cambiarás una vez, y entonces volverás a cambiar. Tu camino será triste y solitario. Pero algún día te reencontrarás con tu familia de nuevo.**

—La mejor hazaña heroica conocida jamás Thals —halagó Annabeth quien se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a su amiga. Thalia reprimió algunas lágrimas.

—Somos tu familia —recalcó Piper, quien también fue abrazarla, seguida de Percy,Grover Nico,Rachel y Jason. Luke sólo miraba desde su asiento la escena.

—Pero en serio yo si soy tu familia —dijo sonriente Jason

—Por eso mi hija es mejor que la de ustedes—alardeó Zeus

—Por favor no empiecen con eso de nuevo—reprendió Hestia. Los tres grandes se sacaron entre sí la lengua.

**Thalía apretó sus puños. Comenzó a hablar, entonces miró la habitación. Finalmente pegó un puñetazo a las estanterías.**

–**Eso no tiene sentido. Me sacrificaré, pero viviré. ¿Cambiar? ¿Dormir? ¿A eso lo llamas futuro? Yo… yo… ni siquiera tengo familia. Sólo mi madre, pero no hay forma de que pueda volver con ella.**

**Hal se mordió los labios. Tecleó:**

–**Lo siento. No controlo lo que veo. Pero no me refiero a tu madre.**

**Thalía casi se dejó caer en las cortinas. Se detuvo justo a tiempo, pero parecía mareada, como si acabara de bajarse de una montaña rusa.**

—Por esa razón estaba maldito y encerrado—explicó de mal humor Apolo.

—No es como si hubiera dicho algo falso—expusó Thalia ya más tranquila.

–**¿Thalía? –pregunté, todo lo amable que pude–. ¿Sabes de lo que está hablando?**

**Me lanzó una mirada acaparadora. No entendí por qué parecía tan nerviosa. Yo sabía que no le gustaba hablar de su vida en Los Ángeles, pero me había dicho que era hija única y nunca había mencionado a ningún otro familiar que no fuera su madre.**

— ¡No eres hija única!—se indignó Jason

—Sí, Jason pero para ese entonces eras muy pequeño, y no deseaba exponerte—respondió la pelinegra de ojos azul eléctrico

—¡Auch! Pudiste decirme—se quejó Luke

—No es como si recordara mucho—admitió

–**No es nada–dijo al final–. Olvídalo. La capacidad de predecir el futuro de Hal está oxidada.**

**Estaba seguro de que ni Thalía se creía eso.**

–**Hal–dije–, tiene que haber algo más. Nos has dicho que Thalía sobrevivirá. ¿Cómo? ¿No has visto nada sobre el brazalete? ¿O sobre la cabra? Necesitamos algo más para que nos ayude.**

**Negó con la cabeza, entristecido. Tecleó:**

–**No he visto nada sobre el brazalete. Lo siento. Sólo sé un poco sobre la cabra Amaltea, pero dudo que ayude. La cabra cuidó a Zeus cuando era un bebé. Después, Zeus la mató y usó su piel para hacer su escudo, la égida.**

**Me rasqué la barbilla. Estaba seguro de que esa era la historia que había intentado recordar cuando estábamos escondidos de la cabra. Parecía importante, pero no conseguía saber por qué.**

—¡Claro! —saltó de repente Annabeth—Es cierto todo fue una trampa una trampa de la cabra para vengarse de Zeus.

—Buena estrategia de parte de ese animal—concedió sorprendida la diosa de la sabiduría

—Me aseguraré de que esa cabra quedé en lo profundo del tártaro—sentenció Zeus

–**Así que Zeus se cargó a su mamá cabra. Algo muy típico en los dioses. Thalía, ¿sabes algo sobre ese escudo?**

–**Asintió, aliviada de cambiar de tema.**

–**Atenea puso la cabeza de Medusa en la parte delantera y bañó el escudo con bronce celestial. Ella y Zeus se lo turnaban para usarlo en la batalla. Asustaba a sus enemigos en la batalla.**

Poseidón se removió incómodo. Atenea mantenía bien en alto su cabeza

—Fue muy útil—afirmó el rey del Olimpo.

—Como no serlo, si es terriblemente Horrible—coincidió Percy ganándose una mala mirada de parte de su padre.

—Me sorprende que sepas de historia—comentó Nico. Thalia le dio un pequeño puñetazo en la pierna.

—Saben, ustedes eran como un Percy y Annabeth sólo que de hace unos años muy muy atrás—dijo Katie Gadner, muchos asintieron de acuerdo haciendo que los cuatro relacionados negaran riendo.

**No supe cómo nos podría ayudar aquella información. Obviamente, la cabra Amaltea había vuelto a la vida. Eso pasaba con un montón de monstruos mitológicos, al cabo del tiempo volvían a la vida del abismo del Tártaro. ¿Pero por qué nos había guiado hasta allí Amaltea?**

**Un pensamiento oscuro me pasó por la cabeza. Si yo hubiera sido despellejado por Zeus, no me habría gustado colaborar con él en absoluto. De hecho, puede que incluso me hubiera vengado de alguno de sus hijos. Quizá es por eso por lo que Amaltea nos había llevado hasta la mansión. Hal Green me tendió las manos. Su expresión me dijo que era mi turno para las predicciones del futuro. Una ola de terror me recorrió. Después de haber oído el futuro de Thalía, no quería saber el mío. ¿Qué pasaba si ella sobrevivía y yo no? ¿Qué pasaba si ambos sobrevivíamos, pero el sacrificio de Thalía era por mi culpa? No podría vivir con ello**.

—Piensas igual que Luke, interesante —masculló burlón Will.

—Pero es que es muy obvio—dijo a hija de Atenea.

—Luke no te sientas mal, al final fuiste un héroe—trataba de animar Percy al chico, pues su sonrisa había decaído.

–**No lo hagas, Luke–dijo Thalía, amargamente–. Los dioses tienen razón. Las profecías de Hal no ayudan a nadie.**

**El anciano parpadeó con sus ojos vidriosos. Sus manos parecían tan frágiles, era difícil creer que en sus venas corría la sangre de un dios inmortal. Le di mis manos.**

**Hal respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos. Su chaqueta de piel de serpiente brilló como si intentara deshacerse de su propietario. Me obligué a mantener la calma. Notaba el pulso de Hal en mis dedos: uno, dos, tres. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Apartó mis manos y me miró con terror.**

–**Vale–dije. Notaba mi lengua como si estuviera hecha de arena–. Supongo que no has visto nada bueno.**

**Hal se giró hacia su ordenador. Miró la pantalla durante tanto rato que parecía haber entrado en trance. Finalmente, escribió:**

–**Fuego. He visto fuego.**

La mirada de todos era esperaban algo así como "traicionero del Olimpo"

**Thalía frunció el ceño:**

–**¿Fuego? ¿Te refieres a hoy? ¿Eso es lo que nos va a ayudar?**

**Hal levantó la cabeza miserablemente. Asintió.**

–**Hay más–le presioné–. ¿Por qué te has asustado tanto?**

**Evitó mis ojos. A regañadientes, escribió.**

–**Es difícil estar seguro. Luke, también vi un sacrificio futuro. Una elección pero también una traición.**

**Esperé. Hal no se explicó.**

–**¿Una traición? –dijo Thalía. Su tono sonaba atemorizado–. ¿Te refieres a que alguien traicionará a Luke? Porque Luke no podría traicionar a nadie jamás.**

**Hal tecleó:**

–Su camino es difícil de ver. Pero si sobrevive a hoy, él traicionará…

—Yo..yo lo siento—dijo con un suspiro Luke

—Fue Cronos Luke, y en parte tu resentimiento con los dioses—habló esta vez Thalia, pasando su brazo por la espalda del chico.

Los dioses no decían nada . Algo dentro de ellos les hacía sentir un poco de culpa pero jamas lo admitirían

**Thalía le apartó el teclado.**

–**¡Suficiente! ¿Atraes a los semidioses aquí y entonces les quitas la esperanza con tus horribles predicciones? No me extraña que los demás se rindieran…igual que tú te has rendido. ¡Eres patético!**

**La furia brilló en los ojos de Hal. No creí que el anciano pudiera hacer nada, pero se puso de pie. Durante un segundo, creí que embestiría a Thalía.**

–**Lárgate–le gritó Thalía–. Date una vuelta, anciano. ¿Tienes algún mechero?**

–**¡Basta ya! –grité. Hal Green retrocedió de inmediato. Juraría que le había visto el miedo en la mirada, pero no quería saber qué había visto en sus visiones. Me daban igual mis pesadillas futuras, quería sobrevivir a aquél día.**

–**Fuego–dije–. Has mencionado fuego.**

**Asintió, entonces movió las manos como indicando que no sabía nada más. Una idea pasó por mi cabeza. Fuego. Armas griegas. Algunas cosas de aquella habitación… la lista que había puesto en el buscador, esperando una fórmula mágica.**

–**¿Qué es? –Preguntó Thalía–. Conozco esa mirada. Has pensado algo.**

—Recuérdenme nunca meterme con esa chica —pidió Leo.

—Si yo soy puro amor—dijo con un falso puchero Thalia.

—Imposible, tendrían que convocar fuego griego—comentó de repente Atenea.

—Buenoo…—empezó a hablar Luke

–**Déjame el teclado–me senté en el ordenador y abrí una nueva ventana del buscador, tecleé mi búsqueda y me apareció un artículo de inmediato.**

**Thalía se asomó por encima de mi hombro.**

–**Luke, ¡eso sería perfecto! Pero creía que era solo una leyenda.**

–**No lo sé–admití–. Si es real, ¿cómo lo podríamos hacer? No hay ninguna receta para hacerlo.**

**Hal golpeó sus nudillos contra el escritorio para llamar nuestra atención. Su cara parecía animada. Señaló a sus estanterías.**

–**Libros de historia antigua–dijo Thalía–. Hal tiene razón. Unos cuantos de ellos son muy viejos. Probablemente tengan información que no está en Internet.**

**Los tres salimos corriendo hacia las estanterías. Comenzamos a sacar libros. Al cabo del rato la librería de Hal parecía haber sufrido las consecuencias de un tornado, pero al anciano no parecía importarle. Miraba títulos y pasaba páginas igual de rápido que nosotros. De hecho, sin él nunca habríamos encontrado lo que buscábamos. Después de un montón de búsquedas sin resultado, vino correteando, señalando una página de un libro viejo encuadernado en cuero. Ojeé la lista de ingredientes y me emocioné.**

–**Esto es. La receta para hacer fuego griego.**

—En el Campamento creo que hay un libro de esos—dijo Octavian llamando la atención no sólo de los romanos

— ¿Por qué tienes esa receta si es fuego griego? —alzó una ceja Rachel.

—No es de tu incumbencia rojita—espetó el chico pálido

Antes que se armara otra pelea, Perseo leyó rápidamente.

La sonrisa de Zeus se ampliaba cada vez más, puesto que a medida que leían los ingredientes se mencionaba que necesitaban un rayo algo muy típico y único de sus hijos. Jason no paro de reír de su hermana al escuchar que al principio le temía a su propio poder, por su parte los romanos parecían sorprendidos, al enterarse que el fuego griego no se extinguía con nada.

Muchos "Ahh" se escucharon cuando Perseo leyó que Hal le entregaba su diario a Luke, las hijas de Afrodita les parecio algo muy kiut y tierno. Annabeth sonrió orgullosa cuando Hal le entrego su cuchillo a Luke.

**Un trueno hizo retumbar las paredes de la casa. Ambos pegamos un bote. Por debajo del escritorio, algo hizo: ZAAAAAAAP, ¡POP! Un humo blanco salía del ordenador y un olor a quemado llenó la habitación.**

**Thalía se levantó sonriendo. La pared detrás de ella estaba reventada y ennegrecida. La instalación eléctrica se había derretido por completo, pero en sus manos, el pote de fuego griego brillaba con un tono verdoso.**

–**¿Alguien ha pedido una bomba mágica? –preguntó.**

**Justo entonces, el reloj marcó las 7:03. Las barras de la jaula comenzaron a alzarse, y el panel trasero comenzó a levantarse. Se nos acababa el tiempo. El anciano levantó la mano.**

–**Thalía–dije–. Dale a Hal el fuego griego.**

**Miró a uno y a otro detenidamente.**

–**Pero…**

–**Tiene que hacerlo–mi voz sonaba más grave de lo normal–. Va a ayudarnos a escapar.**

**Como si acabara de entender mis palabras, su cara empalideció.**

–**Luke, no.**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y Muchas pero muchas gracias por su apoyo a través de favoritos, comentarios y demás, primero disculparme porque he tardado mucho (demasiado diría yo) en subir capítulo, y a veces en contestar sus reviews, casi 10.000 palabras, bueno ustedes lo merecen, de verdad ya debería estar con Percy Jackson y el caduceo de Hermes, pero este capítulo tiene más de 55 hojas(en el libro) y es súper extenso trate de resumirlo lo más que pude , sin embargo me temo que tendré que terminarlo en el siguiente cap, en el cual acabaré con el diario de luke y daré comienzo al Caduceo de Hermes el cual está narrado por Percy XD. , Por cierto bienvenidos los nuevos lectores.

Sin más muchos besos y abrazos, de nuevo gracias. Y contestando la pregunta de Hito, Luke viene de Los Eliseos, osea de la batalla de Manhattan (aunque creo que el cap lo explica mejor XD), tratare de actualizar esta misma semana. Nos leemos


End file.
